Kyle Katarn: The Rise and Fall Book 2: Fall of a Jedi
by shanesnest
Summary: This is the continuation of the Kyle Katarn story I wrote some time ago and will cover the events leading up to and through the game Mysteries of the Sith
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 2: Fall of a Jedi**

**Chapter 1: The Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (Disney does, yuck!) nor any part of it. This work is strictly for the entertainment of the readers.

A/N: Well, where do I start? I know it's been some time since the conclusion of the last story. I honestly wasn't sure I was going to write any more. And, as you might imagine, life got in the way over the last several years. However, I have returned from the stygian darkness of non-production to present to this preview/teaser of my upcoming Kyle Katarn continuing the tale and going through the events of the Mysteries of the Sith game. I hope everyone who gives this a look enjoys it and please send me a review.

The multi-colored tunnel of hyperspace resolved itself into lines which became stars as the _Shrike _exited hyperspace. In the cockpit, Mara Jade pushed away a strand of hair as she studied the planet before her.

"So that's it," she said.

Dromund Kaas, third planet of the Dromund system in the Esstran Sector. It had once been the capital of the Sith empire, the spires of Kaas City jutting into the sky, reflections of the powerful ones who called it home. But over 2000 years had passed since that time. Now it was all but a forgotten world, an ugly, bluish gray sphere circling the Outer Rim.

Checking her sensors, Mara saw the air was breathable, although the ambient temperature and abundant jungle also meant that it would be humid as well. She sighed, resigning herself to the conditions that would make her hair cling to her skin and sweat running everywhere.

Just then, a display lit up, drawing her attention. She read the information displayed.

"So he _is_ here," she said, "or at least the shuttle is."

Turning to the communications panel, she opened a channel.

"This is the _Shrike_ calling. Do you read me?"

She tried twice more, but received no response.

_Guess I've got no choice but to go down there and find him._

She'd come to this place in search of her master, the man who was training the former Emperor's Hand in the ways of the Jedi. He'd been out of touch for some time and while she had little doubt the man could handle himself, it was unlike him to be out of contact like this.

"Wait a second, Jade, "she muttered to herself," aren't you forgetting something?"

Closing her eyes, Mara reached out with the Force, calling out, reaching, trying to…

_Mara…_

The voice was faint, but unmistakable.

_Master, I'm here. _

A pause and then…

_Mara?_

_Yes, Master, it's me._

_Mara… I…_

Her brows knitted in concern. His voice sounded strained, perhaps even… in pain?

_Master, where are you? Are you all right? I…_

_Mara!… _came back a strident reply, _leave here. Run while you can, it's not…_

The voice trailed off.

_Master! Master, answer me!_

But there was no reply.

She tried several times more to contact him, but received no response. Opening her eyes, Mara settled back in the pilot's couch, taking several deep breaths.

It was clear that her Master was in trouble, the tone of his voice alone indicated that. But the warning, the admonition to flee… should she listen?

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "Run away, that really sounds like something I'll do."

Figuring she could always apologize later, Mara scanned the surface and found a landing area several kilometers from the shuttle. Grasping the control stick, she sent the _Shrike_ down, towards the planet.

_I'm coming, Master._

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Hangar Bay**

**Two Years Ago**

Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors stood near the main docking bay of the vessel, watching as the alabaster hull of a Lambda-class shuttle cleared the lip of the hatch, its wings having been set to their landing position.

"There it is," he said.

Jan looked over and snickered.

Head snapping around, Kyle glared at her.

"What?"

"You'd think Princess Leia herself were on that shuttle, the way you're acting," Jan answered, grinning.

"I'm _fine_," he intoned seriously.

"Tell it to someone who believes it, Katarn." she replied.

He continued to glare, but after a few moments, the look lost its intensity. He sighed.

"Fine, so I'm a little nervous," he admitted, "I mean, this is kind of a big deal."

"Granted," Jan said, reaching out and taking his hand, "Quit worrying, you're going to be just fine. How many times have you told me that Luke wouldn't be doing this if he didn't think you were ready?"

Kyle gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Jan."

She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

Kyle's smiled widened, even as he shook his head. Jan Ors was one of the most unpredictable women he had ever known. She could go from clinging to his side affectionate to full on; ready to tear his head off angry in the time it took him to activate his lightsaber.

A low bang echoed across the hangar as the shuttle settled onto its landing skids. Relief valves began to evacuate the residue from the atmospheric scrubbers in clouds of white vapor. A mechanical whine came as the boarding ramp under the nose lowered.

At first, no one appeared, and then the sound of footsteps came. A figure appeared on the ramp, slightly obscured in the clouds of steam.

"Kyle!" a voice called.

"Well, that's a surprise," Jan said.

"Luke didn't say he was coming," added Kyle, "Still...

He raised a hand in greeting as he and Jan moved forward towards the shuttle. They also noticed a second figure standing next to Luke, wearing a cloak.

"Luke," Kyle said, shaking hands with his friend, "this is a surprise. We weren't expecting you."

"Sorry about that," the Jedi offered, "there were some things that happened that necessitated my coming along."

"Am I right in assuming this is Kyle's student?" Jan asked, indicating the cloaked figure.

"That's right," replied Luke.

"And you are…?" Kyle asked.

There was no answer from the figure.

Both Jan and Kyle looked to Luke, who looked uncomfortable. Then, with a sigh, Luke spoke to the figure.

"Please lower the hood and let them see you."

Hands appeared from the folds of the cloak, reaching up to the hood and pulling it back.

Kyle and Jan's faces went from curious to shocked as the face came into view

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

**Six Months Earlier**

"A student?" Kyle asked in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Luke Skywalker nodded, taking a moment to swallow the bite of food he'd taken before answering.

"Quite serious."

Kyle looked to Jan, whose expression showed just as much surprise as his own.

"Is there a problem with that?" Luke asked.

"Well… no," Kyle said slowly, trying to come up with answer, "it's just that… well, I didn't think I was ready for something like that. I… I guess I assumed I still had a ways to go."

Luke nodded again.

"I understand, and if you don't feel ready, we don't have to do this."

Kyle hesitated before answering.

"You're sure I'm ready?"

Luke blotted his mouth with a napkin, and then looked directly at the other man.

"Kyle, you engaged and defeated seven Dark Jedi, including a Master. You've been tempted by and refused the temptations of the Dark Side. And since then, you've exemplified the best qualities of the Jedi. I couldn't be more pleased or prouder of you and what you've done. Taking on a student and training them in the ways of the Force is the next logical step."

Feeling his cheeks warm, Kyle didn't answer right away, but Jan did.

"Now look what you've done," she said, grinning, "you've gone and embarrassed him."

The comment only served to deepen the flush in Kyle's cheeks. Laughing, Jan moved over to him.

"Just kidding," she said, moving to his side and hugging his arm.

"Well, you see what I've got to deal with here," he said, indicating Jan.

All three of them laughed.

"Seriously, Luke," Kyle said, "I won't lie and say I don't feel under-prepared for this, but if you think I can handle it…"

A nod.

"Then let's do it."

Luke smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. Thank you Kyle."

"So, do I get to pick whom I'll be teaching?"

"Actually, "Luke replied, "I have some in mind already."

Kyle nodded.

"Then I'll leave it to you."

The trio ate silently for a time and then Luke spoke again.

"There is one other matter I'd like to discuss," he said, his voice hesitant.

"Uh oh," Jan said, "this sounds serious."

"It is," Luke confirmed.

"Is it something the two of you need to discuss privately?"

"That's up to Kyle."

"I don't keep secrets from Jan, Luke," Kyle said after a moment.

Nodding, their friend took a deep breath before speaking.

"There are some specific concerns about you I'd like to address, Kyle."

"Go ahead."

Luke gestured.

"Specifically that."

Kyle followed his friends' gaze.

"My lightsaber?"

Luke nodded.

"What about it?"

"I am concerned about how safe it is for you to continue using it."

"I don't think I understand," Kyle replied, "I've had this lightsaber ever since the one my father left for me was destroyed. Why is it a concern now?"

Luke took another deep breath.

"Kyle, you know as well as I do whom that lightsaber used to belong to."

"Of course, Yun."

"Who was a Dark Jedi."

"Wait a second, Luke. He saved my life. If it hadn't been for his blocking Sariss, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I understand that and believe me, Kyle, this is not a conversation I want to have. But I feel strongly that I need to warn you."

"Again, warn me of what?"

Luke let out a sigh.

"Kyle, reach out with the Force with me. I want you to feel your lightsaber, sense it."

"Okay, but I don't…"

"Please, Kyle."

Seeing the earnestness in his friends' face, Kyle closed his eyes and reached out, feeling the indescribable connection with the Force. Feeling it wrap its energies around him, he envisioned his lightsaber.

"Good," came Luke's voice, "now go deeper, past the surface, to the very essence of the crystal that powers it."

Kyle did so, his mind passing through the metallic shell of the hilt, past the inner workings and then…

"There it is," he said in his mind, seeing the yellowish crystal at the core of the lightsaber.

"Reach inside," Luke said, "feel the very essence of the crystal."

It took some effort, the crystal almost seeming to fight him, not wanting to grant him access, but then Kyle passed through its outer shell. An instant later, he was assaulted by a multitude of image and sound. Pictures flashed by too quick to see, sound was everywhere, it was nearly overwhelming.

"Concentrate," Luke said, "make the stream flow as you wish it to."

For one terrible moment, it seemed as if it would not work, but then the images began to slow, their rapid pace becoming a more passive stream, the sound too growing quieter. However, as the images began to resolve themselves, Kyle found himself wishing they had not. He watched as Yun used the lightsaber to take life after life, Force powers being used to crush, rip apart and destroy beings. Their screams of pain and terror echoed in his mind. The lightsaber crystal not only knew the taste of blood, it seemed to enjoy it, the horror it inflicted, and the destruction it wrought.

Unable to stomach any more, Kyle retreated, backing away unless his eyes opened and he saw Luke sitting before him and a concerned Jan leaning in from the side.

"Kyle," she was calling, "Kyle, answer me. Blast it, Katarn, say something!"

"It's okay," he managed to say, mind registering that he was breathing heavily, "its okay, Jan. I'm all right."

"No you're not," she challenged, "you're sweating and breathing heavy. What happened?"

"He saw the essence of the crystal that powers his lightsaber," Luke said, also breathing heavily, but in control."

"Why did you make me watch that?" Kyle growled, glaring at his friend.

"Forgive me, Kyle, I hoped to spare you that horror. But you had to know, you had to understand just what this lightsaber represents."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jan, gaze darting between the two men.

"That lightsaber," Luke said, pointing "has a strong connection to the Dark Side of the Force."

"Yun used it to save me," Kyle countered.

"I don't deny that," Luke replied, "but it does not mean that it is not dangerous."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kyle asked.

"Destroy it immediately."

"De… destroy it? Are you crazy? I'm not going to just…"

"Kyle," Luke said his voice even, "please listen to me. This is no arbitrary request. I do not desire to demean Yun's sacrifice nor obscure the fact that the lightsaber has served you well. But, it is still a Dark Jedi weapon and represents a danger."

"And if I do what you want," Kyle answered, "and then it is lost to me forever. What is a Jedi without his lightsaber?"

"A Jedi still," Luke said emphatically, "but just as I did after losing my father's lightsaber, I would like to offer my help in building a new one for you."

Kyle considered the offer, but ultimately shook his head.

"What happened in the past with this lightsaber is just that, the past. It is mine and I will continue to wield it."

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Luke dropped his eyes, nodding.

"Very well, I cannot say I agree with your decision, Kyle, but the choice is yours."

"So am I out of the club now?"

Taking the olive branch, Luke smiled, shaking his head, "No, you are still a Jedi and I would still like to consider you my friend."

Kyle smiled back and the two men shook hands.

"Look, Luke, I'm sorry if I was harsh. I just…"

"There's no need for that, Kyle," Luke said, holding up a hand, "all I ask is please keep aware and if ever there be a concern…"

"I'll let you know immediately."

"Good."

"Listen," Jan announced, "unless you two are gonna kiss or fight or something, can we get back to dinner? The food's getting cold."

The two men looked at her and laughed. Soon, the oppressive mood had lifted as the meal resumed. Discussion resume of Kyle's new role as teacher. Luke promised to notify both Kyle and Jan once he'd chosen the student.

As he departed the _Intrepid_, the last thing Luke said was,

"I'm glad you're choosing to do this, Kyle. I wouldn't have asked you to if I didn't think you were ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 2: Fall of a Jedi**

**Chapter 2: The Student**

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post this new chapter. I've been playing through the first four levels of Mysteries of the Sith and then quickly writing down what I've seen. Want to take a quick moment to thank all previous and new readers for giving this story a try. And with that said, it's time for the shoutouts!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Thank you, it's great to be back. And as far as resurrecting that wonderful song, we'll see.

Phygmalion: Yes, it's been while indeed. I did consider skipping Mysteries of the Sith, but it's such a neat story and given what happens to Kyle in it, I decided I wanted to cover it. Sorry the game didn't work for you. I had to make some adjustments to my graphics settings for it to work properly, in particular the screen resolution.

Hitman Nx: Sorry you're not able to play the games, but my opinion of Apple products has definitely changed for the positive since I've encountered the iPad and iPhone, very awesome products, now if we could just do something about the price. You've guessed right and I hope this chapter explains more of the why behind, at least how I think it worked out.

Nerwen Aldarion: Well, here's hoping the ride continues to please you.

Zedile: It's delightful to hear from you. It makes me happy to hear you enjoyed my previous writings.

A/N: Well, this has been great hearing from everyone. I remember how much I used to look forward to the reviews. Ah, who am I kidding? I still do! Before you delve into the new chapter, I was hoping I could get everyone's opinion on the overall flow of the story. The reason I'm asking is that after the first four levels of the game, Kyle "disappears" and the game focus shifts to Mara as you guide her through a number of missions before she goes in search of Kyle. What I'd like to know is would you like me to cover those missions as part of the story or skip them. It's fine with me in either case.

I am planning on a scene where Jan confronts Mara over Kyle's disappearance and there's gonna be one heck of a fight!

And now, please enjoy chapter 2 and please send me your reviews!

Shanesnet

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Hangar Bay**

**Six Months Later**

In the moment it took to recognize the figure before them, Kyle's lightsaber was drawn and activated even as Jan drew her blaster and aimed it squarely, for the person standing before them was none other than she who had been the Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade.

Blood might have been spilled, but before either could move to attack, Luke had drawn his lightsaber and moved in front of the figure.

"Kyle, Jan, wait a moment," he said, his expression tense, though his voice was calm.

"What _is_ this, Luke?" Jan said angrily, "what is _she_ doing here?"

"I can explain…"

"Of all people," Kyle growled, "You expect me to train _her_?"

"If you'll both just calm down…"

"She nearly killed us both!" Jan yelled, tightening the grip on her weapon. "As far as I'm concerned…"

As if by an invisible hand, the blaster suddenly flew from her grip, flying through the air until it struck the deck with a clatter.

Kyle moved to step in front of Jan, saber at the ready.

"Luke…" he warned.

"Kyle, I am _not_ going to allow either of you to harm this woman. There is a reason why she is here. Now, can we agree to calm down and lower our weapons?"

"Is she armed?" Jan asked.

In response, Luke took one hand off his lightsaber and reached to his belt.

"Here," he said, displaying a metal cylinder, "this is Mara's lightsaber; and no, she is not carrying any other weapons. Now, please Kyle, Jan, let's not make this any worse than it already is."

"It can't get much worse," Jan stated.

Eyes locked on each other, neither man said anything for a long moment. And then, Luke deactivated his saber.

Kyle waited a moment more, and then deactivated his.

"All right then, now let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Luke" Jan said, moving out from behind Kyle and leveling a finger at Mara. "She should be dead or in prison."

Luke sighed heavily.

"Can't we talk about this rationally?"

Jan's face morphed into a look of incredulity as she laughed aloud.

"You can't be serious."

"Kyle?" Luke said, his tone somewhat pleading.

Looking from Jan to Luke to Mara and back again, Kyle hesitated a moment.

"Jan and I are going to have to talk about this before anything else. I really don't understand what you were thinking, Luke."

He pointed a figure at Mara.

"Jan's right in that she tried to kill us both. I don't see how you expect us to see past that."

"If you'll let me explain…"

"Not right now, Luke, not right now. And unless you want to create an even bigger mess than you already have, I'd recommend you keep her in the hangar bay for the time present."

He turned to Jan.

"Let's go."

"And do what?" she challenged.

"Talk about this," he answered.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said.

He leaned in close to her.

"Please?"

Jan said nothing, but as Kyle turned away, she went with him.

"Kyle, Jan" Luke called, "I'm sorry."

Pausing in mid-step, they both turned to look at him.

"You _should_ be," Jan said.

After they had departed, Luke let out breath.

"Well, _that_ could have gone better."

"I told you this was a mistake," Mara replied.

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Maintenance Hatch #14**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"I already told you, Kyle, there's nothing to discuss."

"I get it; Jan, you've made that abundantly clear."

"Then why are we still talking about it?"

"Because, Luke is our friend and although he's made a huge mistake, there's a reason behind it and I think we should find out what it is."

"What does it matter what his reasons are? You know as well as I do what she did. She's a threat to both of us."

"Then why is she here with Luke?"

Jan rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That doesn't matter, either. She would have seen both of us dead before. And Luke is insane for bringing her here. Why are you trying to defend him?"

"I'm _not_ trying to defend him. I just want to know why he's done this."

"And as _I_ just said, why does it matter?"

"Because, like_ I_ just said; Luke's our friend."

"He's not _my_ friend, not anymore, not after today."

"Jan…"

She stepped forward and laid a finger on his chest.

"I'm done talking about this, Kyle," Jan said, "I can't even believe we're even having this conversation. Luke was wrong for doing this, period. There's nothing else to talk about or discuss. As far as I'm concerned, he needs to have her imprisoned or at the very least, get her off this ship."

With that, Jan turned and began to walk away.

"Well, _I'm_ going to talk to Luke and see what I can find out."

Pausing in mid-step, Jan turned around, giving him an incredulous look.

"I can't believe you. Didn't you hear one thing I said?"

"Of course I did, Jan. But I still think…"

Moving back to where Kyle stood, Jan began to jab a finger into his chest.

"There… is… nothing… to… talk…about," Jan said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't agree."

"I thought we were a team," she accused, "partners."

"We _are_," Kyle replied.

"And yet, you're going to talk to Luke about bringing _that_ woman here, asking you to train her."

"I'm not going to train her, Jan. But I think it's only fair to talk with Luke and find out what's going on here."

"What's going on here is that Luke has made a foolish mistake. And in bringing that woman here, he's inflicting pain on both of us. Can't you see that?"

"I'm not denying any of that, Jan. Seeing Mara here has brought all of it back to me. I'm just as angry at Luke as you are."

"Then _why_?"

"Because Luke Skywalker is my friend and he deserves my being willing to listen to him."

"He _deserves_ a punch in the nose."

Kyle couldn't help but give a short bark of laughter at that.

"Well, maybe you can deliver that later on."

"I'm not laughing, Katarn."

The two of them looked at each other for a long moment.

"Jan, I _have_ to talk to Luke. I have to hear his side of things."

"Katarn…"

"And once I do, if things are the way you're saying, then we'll take care of things your way, okay?"

Jan hesitated.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Another pause.

"I don't like this, Katarn."

"I don't either, but…"

His voice cut off as Jan placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything else," she said, her voice suddenly calm, but with a hint of warning, "Go do what you have to. Let me know what you find out."

Kyle nodded.

"Then go, get out of here," she said.

Kyle moved past her, heading for the room's exit.

"You're a real pain sometimes, Katarn," Jan called after him.

"Love you too, Ors," he called back.

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

While Jan and Kyle were talking, Luke had arranged for a meeting with Mon Mothma. And while she had insisted on heavy security for it, she had granted his request.

"I hope you understand that I find this a very poor decision on your part, Luke. Bringing the Emperor's Hand onto this vessel without notification beforehand is a stunt more reminiscent of Captain Solo than you."

"I do understand, Mon Mothma," Luke began, "however, there is a…"

"I was not finished speaking," Mon Mothma interjected, "security risks aside; Mara Jade has been responsible for numerous deaths, including the assassination of many in the former Rebel Alliance hierarchy. She is a convicted war criminal and by all rights, should be subject to imprisonment if not execution. Now, would you care to explain why she is here and what you were thinking in bringing her here?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Mara spoke first.

"Mon Mothma, all you've said is true. I _was_ the Emperor's Hand. I _was_ the Emperor's personal assassin. And yes, I've killed both Rebels as well as traitorous Imperials. I would do whatever the Emperor asked of me. And while it is true that I was partially freed from the Emperor's control when he died during the battle of the second Death Star, I was left with a final mental command to kill Luke Skywalker."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement.

"In time, Luke helped me to free myself of this command without killing him. And since that day, I've been forced to take a hard look at my life, who and what I was and am. I know without a doubt that I cannot make up for the past, nor even begin to atone for it."

"Then explain to me why I should not have security escort you to the brig right now?"

"Mon Mothma…" Luke began, only to be cut off by an upraised hand.

"I am speaking to Miss Jade, please do not interrupt." 

She spoke the words with conviction, the warning in them implicit.

Mara shook her head.

"I could give you a thousand reasons why you shouldn't and you could counter every one of them. What I _can_ tell you, Mon Mothma, is that I have seen what the Dark Side of the Force made me into, what it enabled me to do, who I was then. It is _not_ what I want to be. It is not _who_ I want to be. At the same time, I'm not some starry-eyed idealist like Skywalker here. I'm not going to sit here and beg you for my life."

"Then what would you have me do?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Give me a second chance," Mara replied.

Hesitating before responding, the elder statesman studied the young woman seated before her. While she had no connection to the Force, Mon Mothma had a keen eye and a discerning mind. And it was those qualities that spoke to her now.

She turned to Luke.

"Is there something you would like to add?"

Luke hesitated before responding.

"Only that Mara has earned my trust. She has turned away from her past, Mon Mothma."

Acknowledging this with a nod, Mon Mothma turned her gaze back upon Jade.

"_Can_ I trust you, Mara? Are you willing to become a part of the New Republic and join us in bringing law and order back to the galaxy?"

A lopsided smile came to Mara's face.

"I'm not exactly a 'law and order' type of person. But I've seen what the Empire represents and I'm considered a traitor as far as they're concerned. I won't be your enemy."

"But will you be our friend?"

Mara's lips drew together and she took a moment to consider her answer.

"Friendship and trust don't come easily to me. But if the need arises, I _will_ fight with you."

Taking time to evaluate what had been said, Mon Mothma look from Luke to Mara and back again.

"I am not certain this is the best decision, but I find that I _do_ believe what you are saying, Mara. However, I am concerned about you being accepted as one of us. There are a number of obstacles."

"Mon Mothma," Mara said with a sigh," can I just lay it out in plain Basic?"

"Please."

"I'm not one of 'you' and probably never will be. I'll be carrying the burden of my past for the rest of my life. I'm not sure I even believe in this New Republic of yours. But if you're willing to give me a chance, I promise you will not regret it."

Mon Mothma smiled to herself. This was what she had been hoping for, an honest and direct response. This was the true Mara Jade, past all the defenses and shadow, this was the true her.

"Very well," Mon Mothma said, "you have asked me for a second chance and I am willing to grant it. Understand that I will hold you to the words you have spoken here today. Do not give me cause to regret my decision."

Standing, she reached out a hand.

With a look of utter surprise, Mara took a moment to stand and offer her own hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The two of them stood like that for a moment before letting go and a noticeably subdued Mara Jade resumed her seat.

"Now," Mon Mothma said, "to this other matter you mentioned, Luke, regarding Mara's training, I wonder perhaps if you have made another grave mistake in selecting Kyle for this. Of all those in the galaxy I can imagine he'd be less happy to see, I would say Mara is close to the top of that list."

Turning to Mara, she added, "No offense intended."

"None taken, "Mara replied, "I feel the same way and told Skywalker the same thing."

"Luke?"

"While it may not appear so," he answered, "I did consider the effect of Kyle and Mara meeting once again. However, I did underestimate the vehemence of his and Jan's anger."

"What did you expect?" Mara challenged, "that they'd be like, 'oh hi, Mara. We've forgotten all about you're trying to kill us before.' You can be so naïve at times, Skywalker."

"I thought perhaps we could discuss things rationally without it becoming overly hostile," Luke offered.

Mara scoffed and shook her head.

"And we saw how well _that_ worked out, didn't we?"

"Luke," Mon Mothma said, "perhaps you could explain you're reasoning for choosing Kyle to train Mara."

Offering a grateful look, Luke began to speak.

"Mara is a former Dark Force user. Kyle has had several struggles with resisting the Dark Side. Together, the two of them can not only learn to grow stronger in using the Force, but also in resisting the lure of the Dark Side."

"You're assuming I need his help," Mara countered.

"The lure of the Dark Side is strong, Mara," Luke responded, "You once obeyed its call without hesitation. Can you honestly say you wouldn't be tempted once more?"

"I can handle it."

"I know your will is strong," Luke said, "but even the most strong-willed of the Jedi have struggled with the Dark Side and fallen. You are no less susceptible than they were. Kyle can teach you how to become aware of those moments and how to defend yourself against them."

"Assuming he doesn't fall and take me with him."

"Mara…" Luke said, sighing.

"I think we are getting away from the point here," Mon Mothma said, "all this is assuming that Kyle is even willing to train Mara. And at this time, that seems unlikely at best."

Luke nodded.

"I need to speak with both Kyle and Jan, try to make them understanding my reasoning for this."

"And if you are unable to?" Mon Mothma asked.

"In that event," Kyle answered, "Mara and I will leave and I will find another student for Kyle."

"Mara?"

"I thought this was a bad idea from the start," Mara answered, "if it was up to me, we'd leave now."

Just then, Luke's communicator gave a low beep. Checking the display, he smiled.

"Kyle's trying to contact me."

"Very well," Mon Mothma said, "then I will leave it with you to speak with Kyle. In the meantime, Mara, do your best to remain out of your sight."

"Trust me, I will."

After exchanging parting pleasantries, the two Jedi left the room. Settling back in her chair, Mon Mothma let out a breath slowly.

_Luke is taking a big risk. I can only hope it doesn't blow up in his face. And Jade… I pray I've made the right decision. If this is some kind of ploy…_

Just then, a series of electronic beeps interrupted her reverie. Studying the display on the droid's body, Mon Mothma responded to the question.

"No, I don't believe Kyle is going to very happy either, Wee Gee. And as for Jan, I pray Luke has not irreparably damaged his friendship with her."

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Hangar Bay**

**Aboard Luke's Ship**

After communicating with Kyle, he and Luke had made arrangements to meet onboard the shuttle, both men agreeing they needed to talk.

Coming into the hangar bay, Kyle found Luke standing near the top of the shuttle's boarding ramp.

"Luke."

"Kyle, thank you for coming."

"Well, I kinda had to. I'm not sure what's going on in your mind, Luke, but I figure there's gotta be a reason for all this."

"There is, Kyle, I assure you. I'd like to talk to Jan as well if I could."

"No you don't, Luke, not now."

"I see," Luke said after a moment, "if you'll come with me?"

Together, the two men moved into the passenger section of the shuttle. Seated in one of the couches there, Mara looked up as they entered. Kyle tensed as he caught sight of her.

"Does she have to be here?" he asked.

"She's not safe anywhere else aboard, Kyle."

"I'll go wait in the cockpit," Mara said, getting up.

"No," Luke said firmly, "Kyle, I realize this is difficult having to be in the same room with Mara, but I'm going to have to ask you to bear the discomfort for a time, all right?"

The men stared at each other for a moment and then, without saying anything, Kyle took a chair, as far away from Mara as possible.

"All right then," said Luke, "to begin, I'm truly sorry for how things have gotten out of control, Kyle. I didn't mean for this to happen or to cause you or Jan pain."

"Kinda too late for that."

"We can rehash that if you want," Luke said, "or you can allow me to explain why I've brought Mara here."

"All right," Kyle said, "I'll listen."

And so, as he'd done with Mon Mothma, Luke laid out his plan for Kyle training Mara as well as his reasoning behind it.

"And that's why, Kyle. I thought that you would be the best trainer for Mara. Perhaps I've underestimated the impact of the history between you two and if so, I apologize and I am willing to find another student for you.

"May I say something?"

Both men turned to Mara, who'd spoken.

"Kyle?" Luke asked.

Eyeing her suspiciously, he nonetheless nodded.

"Go ahead."

Standing up, Mara looked directly at Kyle.

"I won't continue to sit here and be browbeaten by you and Jan for what happened before. What happened in the past is done. I do regret what happened and I know I can never make up for it. Frankly, I think Luke choosing you to train me is a huge mistake. He seems to think we can complement because of our brushes with the Dark Side, but where you've struggled to maintain control, I've already achieved it. I have more combat and weapons experience than you do and a whole lot more training. To be blunt, Kyle Katarn, I don't need your help."

"Is that so?" answered Kyle, "well, Mara, I could care less what you think about me. Your opinion of who I am doesn't matter for anything. And I'm not going to play games with you. So here's the facts."

Kyle began to tick off on his fingers, "Fact, you lied and deceived both me and Jan. Fact; you tried to mess up my relationship with Jan. And fact, you tried to kill us both. And now, I'm expected to train you? The way things are now, I wouldn't turn my back on you and I don't see how I could ever trust you.

"Well, at least you've learned something about trusting," Mara said.

"Luke," Kyle said, "this is a waste of time. There's no way I can train her."

"Can't or won't?" asked Mara.

"What?"

"You heard me," she replied.

"What are you saying?"

"What I just said," Mara said," I don't think you're capable of training me; there's nothing you have to offer me."

"And I just told _you_ I don't care what you think of me."

"All right, that's enough!"

Both Kyle and Mara turned to Luke, eyes widening in surprise at the angry look on his face.

"I have tried to make you both understand. I have been patient and done my best to explain to you two about why I wanted this to happen. But it seems that words are not enough to convince you two."

"So," Mara said after a moment, "are we leaving then?"

"No," Luke replied, "not yet."

Sighing audibly, Mara shook her head at Luke.

"Don't tell me, you have a plan."

"As a matter of fact, I do. A lightsaber battle between you and Kyle."

"What?" Kyle said incredulously, "are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. We will set both your lightsabers to low power so that any contact will not do permanent damage, but you'll know you've been struck."

"And what happens when I win?" Mara asked.

"_If _you win," Luke said, "then we will leave immediately and I will find Kyle another student. However, if Kyle wins, you will agree to be his student. And Kyle, you will agree to train Mara."

Already shaking his head, Kyle responded, "This is a bad idea, Luke."

"I agree," Mara said, "this whole thing is a waste of time."

"Well, look at that," Luke said, "you two finally agree on something."

Kyle looked to Mara, and she looked back.

"Well, what do you say?" she asked, "You wanna do this thing or just admit defeat now?"

It was clearly a feint, but Kyle was too annoyed to see the tactic for what it was.

"Fine, but first I'm going to talk to Jan."

"More waiting? Jeez, what is she, your mom?"

Getting to his feet, Kyle leveled a finger.

"You need to close your mouth and stop talking."

Mara also rose to her feet, meeting Kyle's angry gaze.

"You wanna make me?"

All this time, Luke was watching.

"Then what do you two say about having the battle right away?"

"Fine," they said simultaneously.

In retrospect, Kyle would later realize this decision was the beginning of all that came to pass later.

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Training Room**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

After arriving, Mara and Kyle moved to separate areas, reprogramming their lightsabers to still emit the meter-long shafts of energy, but at a power level that would deliver at most, a mild shock. As Luke had indicated, it _would_ hurt, but not cause permanent damage.

"Are you two ready?" Luke asked.

"Ready as I'm going to be," said Kyle, already regretting having let Mara get to him. But as much as he wanted to, there seemed no way to put things on hold enough to call Jan.

From the other side, Mara just nodded.

"Sabers at the ready."

Both Luke and Mara activated their sabers, the double _snap-hiss_ echoing in the space, Kyle's orange beam contrasting against the Mara's purple-colored one.

"Interesting shade," Kyle commented.

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" Mara said and then charged at him.

Caught by surprise, Kyle moved to a defensive posture as her overhead blow clashed against his blade. But even as he worked to push her blade away, Kyle was staggered by a kick Mara fired into his midsection. Staggering and try to recover his breath, Kyle was unable to defend against the follow up attack. Mara used the opportunity to land two blows to his sword arm and right leg before Kyle was able to flip away.

Coming to rest and taking several deep breaths, he looked across the way at Mara, who was shaking her head at him.

"If this had been a real battle," she said, "it'd be over already."

"I thought," Kyle said between breaths, "this was supposed to be… a lightsaber battle… not hand-to-hand."

"You've got to be kidding," Mara said, a contemptuous smile on her face, "you think combat has rules? I'm amazed you've lasted this long. "

She turned to Luke.

"I'm not going to waste any more time here, Skywalker. There's nothing this naïve fool can teach me."

"We'll just see… about that," Kyle said, launching himself forward, saber at the ready. He struck at Mara, but she deflected his attack, knocking the lightsaber down and away. Kyle recovered and sliced upwards, but she caught his blade and knocked it to the side this time. Removing a hand from the saber hilt, her fist shot out, striking Kyle full in the chest. Spinning on her heel, she fired a kick that caught him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Fighting against the pain, Kyle looked up to see Mara bending over him, her lightsaber held lazily at her side.

"You really have no idea how to fight, do you?" she said.

Feeling anger rising inside him, and for a moment, he almost let it take control. However, experience from the past had impressed its lessons upon him. He channeled the anger, using it to help him focus.

"Maybe not, but I'm a fast learner."

The words were punctuated with a kick that Mara didn't see in time that got her in the stomach. Staggered and surprised by the force of the blow, she was completely was unprepared as Kyle executed a leg sweep, knocking her off her feet. By the time Mara recovered, Kyle was back on his feet, grinning at her.

"Well? Is that all you have?"

Mara's smile disappeared, replaced by a venomous look.

"Not by a long shot."

Kyle sensed the Force Push an instant too late and was knocked off his feet. Doing his best to focus, he was able to use the Force to cushion the impact of the landing somewhat. He had started to regain his feet, but found that Mara was already upon him, launching saber strikes along with more kicks and punches. She was moving so quickly, utilizing her Force abilities to overwhelm him.

Kyle tried to marshal his own energies, but the pain from Mara's previous attacks was disturbing his focus. Mara landed two more strikes with her lightsaber, one to the thigh, the other across his midsection. This was followed with two more punches and another kick. Staggered by the ferocity of her attack, Kyle tried to mount a defense, but it wasn't enough. He stumbled to one side and a saber blow intended for his shoulder sliced across cheek, leaving an ugly mark. A follow-up kick sent him toppling to the ground.

"Mara, stop!" Luke called, "that's enough!"

If she heard, Mara gave no acknowledgement. She held her saber pointed down, the tip inches away from Kyle's throat.

"You're beaten," Mara said, "surrender and we can end this."

Lying on the ground, bruised and hurting, Kyle saw that he was in real trouble. He'd underestimated Mara's strength and abilities and overestimated his own. She was a true warrior, clearly his equal in combat if not his superior. Winning the battle was not longer in the realm of possibilities; he was hoping to just survive the battle.

Closing his eyes, Kyle drew in a painful breath and was about to offer his surrender, but then he felt it, the call of the Force, the connection. Looking up at Mara, Kyle felt the anger that had coursed through him since her appearance fading away. He realized at that moment that his anger at Mara was the reason why she was beating him; he was limiting the power of the Force within him. He had to let go and truly surrender, but not to her.

"Well?" Mara prompted, eyes widening in surprise as Kyle's opened and he looked up at her, a smile coming to his face.

The Force Push caught her completely by surprise, lifting Mara off her feet and knocking her away. She struck the floor hard, rolling to her side and back onto her feet.

_What just happened? He was beaten. _

And indeed it had appeared that she'd won, having had Kyle at her mercy. Fighting to regain her feet, she found he was standing upright, still smiling at her despite his wounds. .

"You're good, Mara, _very_ good. I won't make the mistake of underestimating you again."

"This isn't possible," she replied, "You were beaten."

Shaking his head, Kyle replied.

"You have much to learn."

Incensed by the comment, Mara charged at him her teeth bared, saber swinging. But unlike before, she found each strike she tried, each attack she made repulsed. Kyle's lightsaber was there each time, meeting her purple one each time it got close. When she resorted to physical attacks, she found those were blocked as well. Kyle's defenses were somewhat clumsy, but effective at keeping her at bay. 

"So…" she said between blows, "looks like… you can fight… after all."

"You won't be able to beat me, Mara," Kyle said, barely showing any strain on his face, "not now."

"We'll see," she said, circling her blade away and bringing it down in a double handed blow. But instead of having her blow blocked, Kyle knocked her blade to the side, then circling his own blade in and around, bringing it up towards Mara's face. Forced to back away, she found herself under assault as Kyle struck out at her. He switched between different saber combat styles at random, forcing Mara to constantly adapt. She was forced to retreat under the strength of his assault. Alternating Force Pushes and Pulls kept her off balance, unable to maintain a solid focus.

She tried to access the Force, to force it to obey, to bend it to her will, but it was as if it refused to respond.

_I can still beat him. I have more experience in lightsaber combat._

Blade crashed against blade, parry and riposte, thrust and guard, advance and retreat. No matter how hard she pressed Kyle, Mara found all of her moves matched. Suddenly, Kyle leapt into the air, rotating in mid-flip and coming down directly behind her, his lightsaber just above her the shoulder of her sword arm and inches away from her neck.

"It's over," he said, "surrender."

_He's beaten me, _Mara thought, _he's actually beaten me. Maybe I _have _underestimated _him_._

Pressing the control to deactivate her saber, Mara relaxed her muscles.

"Okay," she said resignedly, "you win."

"Are the two of you all right?" Luke asked, rushing over to where the pair stood.

"Oh, I imagine I'll be paying _another_ visit to Sickbay," Kyle said, "but yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm fine," Mara added.

"So, Mara, Kyle, do we have an agreement?

Kyle hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"I still think this is a bad idea. But a deal's a deal."

"It's _definitely _a bad idea," Mara echoed, "but there's definitely more to Katarn here than I first thought. Maybe getting trained by him won't be so bad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he replied.

"You're welcome."

"All right then," Luke said, "with that settled; we'll need to make arrangements for quarters and Mara…"

"Already ahead of you, Skywalker," she said, "I'll come up with a disguise by the time you're ready to leave."

"And I need to go talk to Jan. I don't think she's going to be very happy with me."

"You have a real gift for understatement, Katarn," Mara said.

"Do you need help?" Luke asked, "Maybe if I come with you…"

Kyle shook his head.

"No, this was my decision. And I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences."

"Listen," Mara said, "you mind some company on the way to Sickbay?"

Caught by surprise at the request, Kyle considered for a moment before responding.

"I guess not."

"I'll meet you back at the ship, Luke, okay?"

The Jedi hesitated, and then nodded.

"All right, but be careful, Mara. If someone spots you…"

"Don't worry," she replied, "no one will."

And so, she and Kyle left together, Luke watching them until they passed through the hatchway.

Taking a deep breath, the Jedi took a moment to evaluate the events which had passed.

_Things seem to be progressing. But bringing Mara here has certainly strained things with Kyle and Jan. I can only hope that, in time, they are willing to forgive me._

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Some Random Corridor on the way to Sickbay**

**Aboard a repulsor scooter**

"I'd forgotten how large the inside of one of these is."

Kyle nodded in response to her observation.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like if we had to walk. Getting between locations would take hours, if not days."

They rode in silence for a time until Kyle had finally had had enough.

"So Mara…"

"Kyle, I…"

They both stopped speaking and looked at each other. Kyle was the first to snicker before both laughed aloud.

"I can't believe that just happened," Mara said.

"Me neither," Kyle said, "Especially when you consider… things."

Mara nodded.

"Look, Kyle, there's something we need to discuss. It may not make any difference at all, but I need to tell you this."

"I'm listening." 

"What I said before in the shuttle about the past being the past, well that's not completely true."

Kyle turned his head and saw that Mara's face had none of the sarcastic look that it did on the shuttle.

_She's serious._

"Go ahead."

"Like I said, this might not mean a thing, but what happened before, when I was Blaze and working with you and Jan, none of that was meant to be personal."

"Really? You could've fooled me," Kyle answered.

"I know and I deserve that," Mara replied, "but as I said, it was supposed to be just another job for the Empire. My initial assignment was to infiltrate your group and determine just how much of a threat you and Jan were."

"I didn't know we rated so highly."

"You'd be surprised," Mara said, "you were already on the Empire's radar for turning traitor. But after you managed to steal that copy of the Death Star plans, you two went up right up to the top ten list of major threats."

"To be eliminated," Kyle concluded.

"That's right," Mara advised, "once I had you two in the right place, I was to kill you both and bring your heads back to confirm your deaths."

"Nice, but so far you're not telling me anything I didn't already know."

"I needed to set up the background first," Mara said, "as I said, it was a job, an assassination, nothing I hadn't done before or so I thought."

"Y'know, Mara, this isn't helping things between us. If you've got a point to make…"

"I'm getting to it," she said, "the point is, I had any number of opportunities to eliminate you both, but I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And?"

"You're probably not going to believe this, but I found that I was kind of enjoying the time I spent with you two. Both you and Jan accepted me at face value and for a time, I felt like part of the team."

"Uh-huh," Kyle said disbelievingly.

"It was during the mission to retrieve the Nav Card that I had a real crisis. I was struggling between the need to complete my mission and my feelings about you two, particularly you, Kyle."

"Is that why you invaded my dream? Were you trying to make fall in love with you?"

"Frankly, yes," Mara admitted, "I found that I was growing very attracted to you, Kyle. And, I thought I could use my powers to make you feel the same way."

"Well, you were wrong."

"I understand that. I didn't realize it at the time, but I've learned that your will was far too strong to be manipulated and your feelings for Jan too great to be overshadowed."

"That's right."

"And, well, I suppose that 'upset' me a little. And so, when I caught you on the landing platform after you defeated Fett, I wasn't exactly in my right mind…"

Kyle stopped the scooter and turned to Mara.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Do I really have to explain it?" she asked.

"You were… jealous?"

"Well, how about that?" she said with a smile, "got it on the first try."

"So you almost killed me and Jan because of… jealousy?"

"It wasn't the sole reason, but it did give me extra motivation."

"And precisely why are you telling me all this, Mara? I don't see the point."

"The point is, ever since Skywalker proposed this little venture, I've been reading up on you and Jan. And while I wasn't exactly looking forward to this meeting, it's given me the opportunity I've been looking for."

"And what opportunity is that?"

"To apologize."

Kyle stared at Mara for a long moment, his expression incredulous.

"What did you just say?" he finally managed.

"You heard me, Kyle, and I'm not saying it twice."

"I…I don't believe this. I don't believe you. After all that happened, you expect me to believe this?"

"Go ahead and use the Force to see if I'm lying," she invited.

"You're not serious."

"I don't waste time on meaningless lies, Kyle."

"You're actually willing to let me look into your mind?"

"About this, yes," said Mara, "but don't look anywhere else, all right?"

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"I guess you'll have to take a chance," Mara replied, "it's your choice, I won't force you."

Kyle hesitated, uncertain.

"Look, it's taken a lot for me to reach out like this. If you're not willing me to meet me at least halfway, then I might as well leave with Skywalker, bargain or not."

Kyle studied her for several more moments and then closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. Recalling his lessons about reaching into other's minds, he did his best to touch Mara's gently, focusing his probe on the truthfulness of Mara's statement about wanting to apologize. Instead of the trap he'd feared, what Kyle found was a well of regret, anguish over lives taken without cause and a strong desire to make even the smallest inroad towards repairing the damage done.

His own heart ached at what he was sensing. Suddenly, he felt himself pushed away and a moment later, his eyes snapped open as he saw Mara glaring at him.

"I think you've seen enough," she said.

"Mara," Kyle said, his voice full of emotion, "I had no idea, you've endured…"

"Please don't say anything more," she asked, "I've carried this burden for a long time and I'm not interested in sharing it with anyone. The point is; do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I do," Kyle said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

Mara smiled in relief.

"Thank you," she said.

Silence descended as Kyle put the scooter back into motion.

"I wish Jan could see this," Kyle offered, "I think it might change her mind about you."

"Maybe," Mara said, "but I doubt it."

Nothing more was said until they reached the scooter depot near Sickbay.

"I'm going to head back," Mara said.

"Will you be safe?"

She smiled mischievously at him. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to distract people, I'll be fine."

"All right then," Kyle said, "I'll be in contact with you after I speak to Jan."

"Good luck," Mara said, "you're gonna need it."

And with that, the two parted ways, Mara taking control of the scooter as Kyle moved towards Sickbay.

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Sickbay**

**A Short Time Later**

Doctor Berth gave a loud sigh upon seeing Kyle.

"I thought you weren't going to come into my Sickbay looking like this again."

Smiling at the jab, Kyle assumed a gesture of surrender.

"Would it help if I said it wasn't my fault?"

"When is it _ever_ your fault?"

"Doc…"

"Oh, get over and let me have a look at you. Anything broken?"

"Not this time," Kyle replied, waiting as the doctor scanned him.

"Well," Berth said, "I'm rather surprised. Looks like nothing than a few cuts, some bruising and one rather nasty burn. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes to address."

"I appreciate it, Doc."

"So, care to tell me how you managed this latest spate of injuries?"

"Okay if I talk while you work?"

Berth nodded and Kyle explained what had happened, careful to omit Mara's name.

"She sounds like a real hard case," Berth said, "but if she truly regrets what she's done in the past..."

"She is and she does," Kyle replied.

"And you're still going to train her?"

"I said I would."

"Does Jan know?"

When Kyle didn't answer right away, the doctor sighed again.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to end up back here quite soon?"

Kyle shrugged in response.

"Let's hope you're wrong."

Berth gave him a sarcastic look as he finished applying dermal regeneration bandages over the largest wounds and the burn on Kyle's cheek.

"Well, you're set for now. Give those spots a day or two to heal."

"I will, Doc, thanks."

"Mind if I recommend something to you?"

When Kyle nodded, Berth added, "Start the conversation with Jan off with, 'I'm sorry'".

Leaving Sickbay with a chuckle, Kyle headed for his quarters.

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

**An Hour Later**

"What in the nine hells happened to you? And where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for over an hour."

"Whoa, slow down a second, Jan. I can explain."

"You'd better."

"Can I sit down first? I'm kinda tired."

Having found Jan waiting in his quarters, Kyle felt tension building inside him. Jan didn't reply nor objected as he moved to a chair. She moved to the couch directly opposite, leaning towards him.

"All right, Katarn, start talking."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"First off, I'm sorry for being out of contact. I've been with Luke and Mara this whole time."

"Doing what exactly? I can't imagine that conversation taking this long."

"Well, we did talk. And then..."

He trailed off, fearing what was to come next.

When he didn't continue right away, Jan leaned forward.

"And?"

Looking into her eyes, the impact of what he was about to say was fully impressed on Kyle and he began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Okay, look, I probably should have talked to you beforehand, but there really wasn't time."

Jan expression changed, moving from curious to concerned and angry.

"What did you do, Kyle?"

Unable to meet her gaze, Kyle found a spot on the floor where he focused his eyes as he explained what had transpired.

"And so," he concluded, "I went by Sickbay to have my injuries treated and then I came here."

Jan said nothing in response and the silence between them grew until it became uncomfortable.

When Kyle finally found the strength to look up, he found Jan's eyes on him, glaring with disbelief and betrayal.

"You really did this?" she asked quietly, "you actually agreed to train her?"

"I made a bargain with Luke, Jan. And by winning the fight…"

"I don't care what kind of bargain you made!" she shouted, "I simply cannot believe you agreed to train her. Have you forgotten what happened? What she did to you? To us?"

"No."

"And yet you can sit there and tell me you're going to train the woman who came this close to killing you?"

"But the deal, I couldn't just welsh out on it. I…"

"Don't you even try to justify this, Kyle! And as far as Luke's role in this, he had no right to even suggest it, much less expect you to keep up your end. That woman has no right to even be on this ship, much less expect anything from anyone! And how dare you agree to train her! Do you care so little about how I might feel about this 'bargain'?"

"I wanted to contact you, Jan, but..."

"But what? Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell Luke and that woman that you needed to speak with me before making any such 'bargain'? I'll tell you why. Because you didn't want to look weak, you didn't want to explain that you needed to talk over things with your partner before making such a decision. And especially because you knew I would say no."

"Jan…"

"Shut up, Katarn! I cannot believe you! Of all the foolish things you've ever done, this one has to be the worst! Did you even stop for a second to consider my feelings?"

When Kyle didn't answer, Jan plowed ahead.

"You and I made a _commitment_ to each other, Katarn. You looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me. And part of that commitment means we don't keep secrets from each other nor do we make decisions that will affect us both without discussing them first. Did you forget about that?"

Again, he made no response.

"Well, it seems to me there's only one answer to unscrambling this mess you've created. Let's communicate with Luke and tell him you've changed your mind, that you won't train that woman. He needs to leave the ship with her and then you and I can work on getting things back to normal."

"May I say something?"

"Finally! I was wondering if you'd forgotten how to talk."

"There's something else you don't know."

"Oh there's more?" Jan said in exasperation, "wonderful. I can't wait to hear this."

And so, Kyle told her of his and Mara's discussion on the scooter.

"And you believe her," Jan said once he'd finished.

"I do," Kyle said, nodding.

"Katarn, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you've lost your mind. Either that or you are being impossibly naïve. How can you believe one word that woman says?"

"I used the Force to look into her mind, Jan. She's telling the truth."

"And have you considered the possibility that she showed you exactly what she wanted you to see so she could deceive you?"

"That's not possible."

"Look, Katarn, I may not be Force-sensitive, but I've learned enough from you and Luke to know the Force doesn't mean that you're all knowing or all seeing. It all depends on who wields it."

"And you think I'm that blind?" he countered.

"I don't know! Maybe. You're certainly delusional for even agreeing to talk to that woman."

"She has a name, you know."

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"So nothing I've said has made the slightest impression on you?"

"Aside from thinking that both you and Luke are crazy; not really."

Kyle shook his head.

"I can't believe your acting like this, Jan. You're usually more opened-minded than this."

"Well, excuse me if I don't to be within a sector of someone who tried to kill both me and you, Katarn."

"And the apology she offered?"

"Isn't worth a thing! She lied to and deceived us before. Now is no different. I can't believe we're even discussing this. You're not doing this, Kyle! You're not going to train her!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to do this because you say so?"

"You made a decision that affected both of us without involving me or even asking my opinion. You're all but conspiring with someone who tried to kill us both and you actually have the gall to try and defend that decision to me. So yes, Kyle, I am telling that you're not going to do this. Now, are you calling Luke or am I?"

Kyle said nothing for a long moment.

"Well?" Jan pressed.

Kyle looked at Jan, his friend, his partner, the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. At the same time, he thought of Mara, who'd made herself vulnerable in order to try and make up for her past. No matter what he chose, someone was going to be hurt.

"No," Kyle said, rising to his feet.

"What?"

"I said no, Jan."

"No _what_, Katarn?"

"I'm not contacting Luke."

Jan's face twisted in confusion.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to do what I said I was going to do. I'm going to train Mara."

The confused look turned into a severe glare.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, Katarn."

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry, Jan, but I'm going to do this."

"You're sorry?" Jan said angrily, "You're sorry? You make a decision like this and then when I try to get you to see reason, you tell me that you're going to go ahead anyway? And you expect me to what? Just deal with this? Go along with it?"

"I'd hoped you'd give Mara a chance."

"Give a traitor and a murderer a chance? Katarn, you've lost your mind."

"Think what you want. But I'm tired of you yelling at me. I've made my decision and that's that."

For a moment, it seemed Jan might hit him. But then, she blew out a breath, her expression cold.

"Then you can do this without me, Katarn."

She started to move past, but Kyle blocked her way.

"And just where you are going?"

"Somewhere you aren't."

There was something in her tone that he didn't like.

"What are you saying, Jan?"

"I think that should be clear, Katarn, even to someone as deluded as you are."

Kyle's eyes went wide as he understood what was being said.

"No… Jan, don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, Katarn. This is all you."

"Jan," Kyle said, his voice becoming desperate, "We've been together for over a year. Are you really going to throw that all away because of this?"

"You're the one who's throwing it away, Kyle. You've chosen that woman over me. And you should know all too well that decisions have consequences."

"Jan, please."

"Move, Katarn, or I'll make you move."

He stared into her eyes, seeing in them just how serious she was. To have Jan leave, to lose her like this. He hadn't anticipated this happening. And now…

"Katarn…"

Kyle moved aside and Jan moved past him without a backwards glance. The sound of the door opening and closing was like a death knell.

Turning away, he nearly fell over the chair, ended up sprawling in it, his mind awhirl. Had he just really said goodbye to the woman he loved? Was their relationship over just like that? It didn't seem possible. He nearly ran after her, determined to win her back, the price of his decision seeming too high. But no, he decided, the decision had been made. He could only hope that, in time, Jan would somehow understand. Still, he didn't move from the chair for several hours nor did he sleep that night, his mind awash in regret and recrimination.

**New Republic Star Destroyer **_**Intrepid**_

**Quarters of Jan Ors**

Though she all but moved in with Kyle, Jan had kept her own quarters, more as a place to store things between missions than to sleep in. She'd enjoyed his bed for some time now and the two of them had considered his quarters as belonging to both of them.

At least, they had until now.

Forcing herself to maintain control under the door had slid shut behind her and luck, Jan threw her head back and screamed; then came the tears. She sat down and sobbed, pausing only to curse Kyle, to curse Luke and especially to curse Mara Jade. She's ruined everything, her very presence disrupting the comfortable and happy life she and Kyle had had.

_How could he have agreed to train her, agreement or not? Why had he done it? Does he care so little for me that he doesn't care how I feel about this? She'll betray him just like she did before and maybe this time, she'll finish the job._

She thought of that terrible day, seeing Kyle, crumpled and helpless on the landing pad, Jade preparing to deliver the killing blow.

_If I hadn't blinded her with that shot…_

She turned the problem over and over in her head, trying to see things clearly, but her personal feelings for Kyle and her anger were too much to allow it. All she could see was him walking into yet another trap.

_I know Kyle said she apologized, but it rings so hollow. It'd just be like Jade to fool him into thinking she's regretted her past, get him in a vulnerable spot and then…_

Images of Kyle, shot to death with a blaster or sliced with a lightsaber flashed across her head. For a fleeting moment, Jan considered using the comm to reach him, to try one last time to explain to him, to make him see what she was seeing, the obvious ploy, the trap just waiting to be sprung. And then she thought of the conversation she'd just had with him.

_He's so thickheaded, there's no way he'll listen to me. And I'm not going to waste my time the way he's behaving._

Jan made her decision, nodding to herself.

_You're on your own, Katarn._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 2: Fall of a Jedi**

**Chapter 3: Losses**

A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for another late posting. Issues on the job front had my time occupied more than I counted on. But, I've got a new chapter all ready for you here along with a promise that this will be the last of the heart-wrenching stuff for a while. I realize the last chapter along with this one have had some heavy stuff. But the first mission of the game starts in the next one. Additionally, I've been reading your thoughts about the Mara missions and have come to a conclusion on them. I'm going to cover them, but not in the same amount of detail as I do with Kyle's missions. I want to hit some highlights that I think you will find interesting along with a confrontation scene between Jan and Mara. So let's move on to the shoutouts.

Nerwen Aldarion: Sorry for torturing you. It will get better soon.

Zedille: Yeah, it does have to happen, but they won't be apart forever.

Loke Groundrunner: Thank you very much! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I'm kind of going with your idea about highlighting Mara's mission without too much detail. You're right in that it's never been discussed how Kyle found out about Dromund Kaas and yes, I've come up with an idea of how he found. You'll see it either in Chapter 4 or possibly 5.

Ovall Aocrog: So wonderful to hear from you! I do recall being an important character in the Timothy Zahn trilogy. I absolutely 100% agree with you that the decision to make all those stories non-canon is a VERY poor one.

All right! Thanks for the reviews and comments everyone! I read them all and treasure them! Looking forward to what you think of this new chapter!

For the next month, the former partners and lovers did their best to avoid each other, neither one willing to give an inch, to be the one to extend the olive branch of forgiveness. Kyle spent nearly every moment he wasn't eating or sleeping training Mara. Despite his early concerns, Mara was an eager student and while she did ask a myriad of questions and offer nearly as many observations, Kyle was finding them useful and instructive.

Their mock battles were intense and despite his "promise", both of them made the occasional visit to Sickbay. He was also learning there was more to Mara than what he knew of her from before. After one particular battle where he'd gotten the better of her, the two of them sat on the floor, she working to recover her breath. Looking over at Kyle, Mara saw that his legs were crossed and his hands lying loosely in his lap. With eyes and his breathing regular, he had the appearance of being asleep. However, as she'd found out from an earlier time when attempting a sneak attack, Kyle was aware of his surroundings and capable of reacting in an instant.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Kyle spoke, only his lips moving.

"Fall into the Force like that. I've seen you do it in our battles. It's like…" 

"I just let go," he replied, "let the Force take control."

Mara took a moment to consider that.

"I was always taught that the Force was something to be controlled, a tool of sorts."

"Then you've been missing out on so much more of what the Force has to offer."

Mara shook her head, scoffing. "The Jedi I encountered used to say stuff like that. 'You know nothing of the Force, child'. It drove me nuts at times."

"This is probably going to sound kind of cryptic," Kyle offered, "but for me, it's like the more I understand of the Force, the more I realize how much I still have to learn."

"Circular reasoning," Mara said dismissively.

Kyle nodded. "It would seem so. But give it enough time and you'll see what I mean."

Drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Kyle opened his eyes.

"Ah, I feel better," he said, rising to his feet, "Ready to go again?"

"Are you serious? We've had five battles already today. You ever hear of taking a break?"

"We just did," he said.

"For five minutes?"

"You asked me to train you. That means we play by my rules."

"Okay," Mara said, "first off, I _never_ asked you to train me, Skywalker did."

"Granted."

"And second, I know a fair amount about lightsaber combat. Are we going to cover anything else?"

"You told me you wanted to know more about using the Force," Kyle said.

Mara nodded.

"That's right."

"It's in battle that you'll learn best how to let the Force take control, to quit trying to doing everything yourself."

"So meditation, lifting objects with your mind, you don't do any of that?"

"Nah. Too boring."

"Ah… well," she said, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Kyle chuckled.

"If you really want, we can do some of that this afternoon, but for now…"

With a groan, Mara rose to her feet.

"We go again."

"That's right," Kyle said.

The pair moved to opposite sides of the mat.

"Ready?"

"Let's go," Mara said.

Sabers activating with a double _snap-hiss_, the two circled before Mara charged forward. Saber blades met and the two were engaged.

"So, you talked to Jan yet?"

The question came out of the blue, throwing Kyle off balance, the question breaking his concentration. Taking advantage, Mara pressed her attack and knocking Kyle's sword arm out to the side, leveling her blade at his chest.

"Gotcha."

Expecting Kyle to smile or make a joke, she was surprised to see his face twist in anger. She felt the rush of Force energy a second too late. The Force Push sent her flying away. Even as she tumbled, a Force Grip ripped her lightsaber from her hand. She landed hard, breath gone. An instant later, Kyle was standing over her, his lightsaber blade held downwards; ready to plunge into her chest.

"Stop!" she managed to cry.

It was as if a cord had snapped. One moment, Kyle's face held an angry look, the next; his face softened, and then took on a look of surprise and horror. Deactivating his lightsaber, he backed away.

"Mara… I… I'm sorry."

"Guess I hit a sore spot," she said, slowly rising to her feet.

"No," Kyle said quickly, a little too quickly, "no, not at all. I just... I... I lost focus."

"Uh-huh," Mara replied.

"Listen," he said, "maybe we ought to take another. I… I need to go center myself. I'll catch up with you later today."

And with that, he gathered his gear and left the room, leaving a stunned Mara Jade staring after him.

_What was that all about_?

The day passed without any further training, except for a message from Kyle advising her to meditate that evening and then meet him for training the next morning. Mara tried contacting him, but never received a response.

**Training Room**

**The Next Day**

"Sorry about yesterday, Mara," Kyle said as he entered the room, "I should know better than to let you make me lose focus like that. I hope I didn't hurt you."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Good," Kyle said, "good. So, ready to begin today?"

"Sure."

She'd considered asking him more about yesterday, but if he didn't want to volunteer anything about it…

And so they began their first lightsaber battle of the day, her purple blade clashing against his orange one. It was during the battle that she decided to see if what happened yesterday was as Kyle was saying, losing focus.

"So, are you and Jan talking yet?"

And just as it had happened yesterday, she felt Kyle's anger light up like a fire in the Force. His attacks began to intensify; pushing her back until one strike nearly tore the lightsaber from her hands. She leapt away, executing a Force Push as she did so, but it was as if Kyle didn't feel it. He leapt after her, clutching his saber in both hands.

"Kyle!" she called

And just like that, his face morphed, from surprise to horror to regret. Touching down and deactivating his lightsaber, he looked over at her, eyes still angry, but no longer with the murderous expression from a moment ago.

"So I _am_ hitting a sore spot," she said confidently.

Kyle said nothing, looking away.

Sensing regret mixed with anger, Mara started to reach out a hand.

"Listen, if I'm upsetting you. I want…"

Kyle turned to look at her and in the Force; Mara felt the warning before he spoke it.

"Listen to me, Mara. I don't want to discuss the relationship between Jan and I, so drop it."

The two of them stared at each other, neither one saying anything for a long moment.

"Understood, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He nodded.

"Just don't do it again."

They continued to train and while he gave every appearance of being calm and peaceful, Mara could feel the underlying current, a mix of sadness, frustration and anger.

A few days later, she accompanied him to the _Intrepid_'s weapons testing lab, where he was presented with an armored suit. Though Kyle protested that he no longer needed armor, a combination of peer pressure and guilt tripping finally made him gave him.

"Not exactly the most attractive color," Mara said, noting the ebony finish.

Kyle shrugged. "Plus, it's a waste of time and resources. The Force is all the armor I need."

And then came the fateful day. Called to an emergency briefing and bringing Mara with him, Kyle was advised along with the rest of the senior staff that the _Intrepid_ was being dispatched on a rescue mission to defend a convoy under attack by an Imperial Star Destroyer. A tactical officer explained that Kyle's role would be as backup to the main fighter squadrons depending on how hot the battle got.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a ship for you."

"That's not a problem; I'll have the _Redemption_ on standby just in case."

A modified Lambda-class shuttle, the _Redemption_ had once belonged to Jerec, coming into Kyle's possession after he'd defeated the Dark Jedi. With the _Moldy Crow_ little more than a twisted, burnt out hulk, Kyle had made the decision to keep the shuttle as his personal vessel. The dark black hull had been painted over to match the color of other Lambda-class shuttles, although Kyle had had the Rebel crest placed on the center tail fin.

Deciding to cancel training for the day, he and Mara had gone to tactical, primarily to observe as the _Intrepid_ was prepared for battle. Slicing neatly into hyperspace, the sounds of both man and machine made for a steady buzz as the vessel headed for his destination.

When the shock of deceleration came, everyone, including Kyle and Mara were thrown off their feet as the_ Intrepid_ was yanked roughly out of hyperspace. Resuming their consoles and stations after the initial jolt, the voices took on some urgency as reports started coming in.

"Sir! Sensors indicate an Imperial Interdictor vessel positioned near the main hyperspace point."

"That explains what happened to us," said the senior tactical officer.

"Sir!" cried a technician, "we have multiple incoming! At least two Imperial-class Star Destroyers!"

"Inform the Bridge at once."

Kyle looked to the main threat board, unable to repress a sound at the nearly solid mass of red covering the upper part of the display. He looked to Mara and then grabbed for his communicator.

"Jan, Jan do you read me?"

No response.

"Jan, its Kyle. We've got multiple incoming Imperial ships. I could use your help aboard the _Redemption_."

Still no response.

"C'mon Ors, answer me. We've got work to do."

He waited a minute more, and then angrily returned the device to his belt.

"Look, "he said to Mara, "There's no time to waste and I need a gunner. Can you handle the tactical systems aboard a Lambda-class shuttle?"

She nodded.

"All right," Kyle said, moving to the exit," let's go."

The pair were headed for the _Intrepid_'s hangar bay when the ship gave a jolt.

"That didn't feel good," Mara observed.

Kyle said nothing in response, focusing on getting to the hangar bay. He was feeling a sense of dread building inside and could only assume it meant things were not going well. Finally reaching their destination, the pair took a moment to notice the multi-colored light show outside as laser fire passed by the docking bay entrance.

Racing up the ramp of the shuttle, Kyle bypassed the preflight sequence and began feeding power directly to the engines. Engaging the repulsors, he left the shuttle into the air even as the engines came to life. Ignoring the chatter coming from the hangar bay control office, Kyle sent the shuttle moving towards the entrance and out into space, deploying the wings into flight configuration. No sooner had they cleared the _Intrepid_'s hull than Kyle saw what the Force had been telling him.

Aside from the Interdictor some distance away, there were three Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, their turbolasers pouring green fire into space. And nearly every shot seemed directed at the _Intrepid._ The Rebel Star Destroyer was returning fire, its orange-red beams striking out at its attackers. Fightercraft seemed everywhere, X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings and B-Wings up against the might of the Imperial fightercraft.

"Okay," Kyle said, "we're going to have punch a hole through to those capital ships and then disable that Interdictor so the _Intrepid _can escape. I'll fly, you shoot."

"There's an awful lot of them," Mara said.

Kyle nodded, and then added, "But we've got an advantage they don't."

Closing his eyes, he reached into the Force, working to allow it to guide his hands as they moved over the controls. The _Redemption_ carried considerable armament for a shuttle, with 8 laser cannons in front, two aft, and two of those in front were set on rotating turrets. Mara began to work to direct the shuttle's weapons, selecting targets and firing. Two TIE fighters exploded and the aft cannon nailed an Interceptor, but several more shots missed completely.

"There's too many," she protested, "I can't keep up with them all."

Without opening his eyes, Kyle turned to her.

"Stop trying to do it all by yourself and let the Force guide you."

Nodding, more to herself than at him, Mara tried to concentrate, to reach into the Force. She nailed three more ships, but her fire was still erratic and ill-timed.

"You're trying too hard," Kyle said; his voice low, "quit trying to make the Force obey you."

_Easier said than done_, Mara thought. She'd been taught all her life to treat the Force as tool, something to be bent to her will. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she tried reaching out again.

Kyle put the shuttle into a spin and as it rotated, Mara's fingers reached out. The shuttle's cannons reacted, spewing bolts of crimson, each one finding a target. The area around begin to fill with explosions.

"Good," Kyle commented.

With laser cannons firing, the _Redemption_ began to cut a path through the Imperial fighters. But then…

_Kyle?_

_I feel it too. Hang on._

Having moved some distance from the _Intrepid_, both Kyle and Mara had sensed and then heard via the comm of a group of TIE Bombers approaching the _Intrepid. _Bringing the _Redemption _around, Kyle fed as much power as he could to the engines, blue fire leaping from the nozzles as the alabaster vessel rocketed back towards its mother ship.

They heard a whoop of victory as one of the Bombers fell prey to a concussion missile from an A-Wing, but several others managed to drop their payloads before breaking away. A swath of proton torpedoes moved towards the _Intrepid_. Two were blown up and one X-Wing flew into the path of another, destroying both vessel and torpedo.

_We're too far away_, Kyle realized, _we're not going to make in time_.

The side of the Rebel Star Destroyer lit up as the torpedoes impacted against the shields. It seemed, for a moment, that the _Intrepid_ might be safe, but then one of the energy panels flared and died, the next torpedo exploding against the hull.

Comm chatter indicated more torpedo attacks from the other side. Trying to stay calm, Kyle began to steer the _Redemption_ towards the next group of Bombers when a shadow fell over the shuttle. Looking up, he could see one of the Imperial Star Destroyers, impossibly close, moving past, tilted so all of its starboard side turbolasers rained fire down on the _Intrepid._

Explosions began to appear along the Rebel Star Destroyer's surface, turbolaser emplacements exploding.

"Kyle? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," he said and then both had to cover their eyes even as the forward screen darkened. A concentrated attack by X-Wings and Y-Wings had taken out one of the Imperial Star Destroyers, the stricken vessel turning like a sick Whaladon as explosions appeared all over the hull until the last, a giant flare that once it had dimmed, revealed nothing more than wreckage and debris. Still, laser fire continued to strike the _Intrepid_.

"If it wasn't for that blasted Interdictor…" Kyle growled.

Returning to fight, he and Mara continued to blast Imperial fighters from the sky. But it seemed for each one they destroyed; two more took its place. The comm revealed a group of B-Wings had been dispatched to disable the Interdictor. Their initial attack took down the vessel shields. Beginning to move, it seemed the vessel that had pulled the _Intrepid _from hyperspace might be leaving the area. Hope began to blossom in Kyle's heart as he heard one of the pilots give a whoop, reporting that one of the gravity well generators had been destroyed and the Interdictor was indeed moving away.

_Good, now the Intrepid can get to hyperspace and…_

"Kyle, "Mara reported, "There's a group of shuttles exiting the hangar bay."

He turned to look, his heart sinking. Indeed, a group of three-Lambda class and two assault shuttles along with half a dozen escort fighters had exited the _Intrepid_'s hangar bay. Turning his eye to Rebel capital ship, the hope in his heart died. Explosions had ripped ugly rents in the Star Destroyer's hull. Two of its main engines were crumpled wrecks and one of the shield generators was a blackened mess.

"Sithspit, they're abandoning ship."

An image of Jan flooded into his mind and he stabbed at the comm panel. Using the private frequency they'd agreed upon months ago, he called out.

"Kyle Katarn to Jan Ors, come in please."

No reply.

"I repeat, this is Kyle Katarn. Can you read me, Jan?"

Silence.

"Jan, answer me! Please!"

"Kyle…" Mara said softly.

"What?!"

She pointed, drawing his eyes to the _Intrepid_, which tumbled in space in the midst of its death throes. The forward screen darkened once more as the vessel exploded.

After a time, the blast faded, showing a space laden with debris where the _Intrepid_ had been

"JAN!" Kyle screamed, and then slumped against his straps. Next to him, Mara had too felt the deaths. But her former training as an assassin allowed her to push the pain aside. Suddenly, a laser blast struck the _Redemption_, shaking the vessel.

About to turn to Kyle, Mara recoiled as he sat up, his face twisted in a look of hatred. Waves of anger pulsed out from him, so strong as to be nearly overwhelming. The shuttle was suddenly moving, its laser cannons firing. Trying to regain her focus, Mara started to reach for the panel in front of her.

"Don't."

The voice was Kyle's and yet was so full of anger that it was almost alien to her ears. In the next moment, she was thrown against her straps as Kyle jerked the shuttle around, the cannons firing all at once. Six TIE fighters became fireballs.

The shuttle turned again, a mixed group of Interceptors and Bombers ahead. Flying over them, Kyle flipped the shuttle upside even as he mentally commanded the laser cannons. All the ships save one exploded, the last spiraling away, half its fuselage gone. And then, they were headed towards one of the remaining Star Destroyers, cannons firing seemingly at random, but each one finding an Imperial fighter.

Understanding what he was intending; Mara knew she had to make an attempt to reach him.

"Kyle? Kyle, do you hear me?"

She felt momentary surprise at seeing tears coming from his eyes. And this time, when he spoke, his voice was choked with both anger and sadness.

"They're going to pay," he said, "they're going to pay for killing her. I'll destroy every last one of them."

And as if Kyle's pain and anger had reached out to the others, Mara heard the comm come alive as the remaining Rebel ships launched a renewed attack, other pilots expressing their desire for revenge. The Interdictor had disappeared into hyperspace but the two Star Destroyers were still there. Even as Kyle wheeled the shuttle about, laser fire all but continuous, the Alliance fighters were finding their own targets, the Imperial fighters becoming clouds of gas as they were struck. The heavy assault vessels, B-Wings and Y-Wings together, focused torpedo attacks on the capital ships, protected by screens of A-Wings and some X-Wings.

A cry of victory echoed as one of the remaining Star Destroyers erupted in a large explosion, the victim of multiple torpedo strikes. Attention was focused on the remaining Star Destroyer, but despite a massive assault, it managed to escape into hyperspace.

For a moment, the communications channels were completely silent. Then they began to fill with voices, some shocked, some angry, some crying out in frustration. Mara looked to Kyle, seeing that his eyes were closed now, although his white-knuckled grip on the controls indicating he was still troubled, his pain and anger radiating in the Force.

"Kyle…" she began.

"Attention all Alliance Forces, this is Mon Mothma."

His eyes snapped open, face showing surprise.

"This is a sad day for all of us. Our command ship, the _Intrepid, _has been lost. But we can all be grateful for the lives that were saved due to quick thinking action by the ships' crew. Sadly, those actions also meant the loss of many of our friends."

With a flicker of pseudomotion, a Mon Calamari cruiser appeared, its' bulbous hull a welcome sight.

"The Mon Calamari have graciously sent one of their vessels to assist us. Please set course for it and we will gather aboard to mourn the loss of our comrades."

Reacting as if he were a puppet with his strings cut, Kyle slumped against his straps once more, hands slipping off the controls. Mara could still feel his anguish and pain, but the anger had faded. Looking at him, it was as if the end of the battle had taken with it the last of Kyle's strength. She reached for the control panel, transferring the flight controls to her station and then set a course for the Mon Cal cruiser, joining a long convoy of fighters, transports and shuttles.

**Aboard the Mon Calamari vessel **_**Peacemaker**_

Once safely docked aboard the vessel, Kyle seemed to come alive, but didn't argue against the help that was provided to him on getting out of the shuttle.

Arriving in Sickbay, he heard a voice call out,

"I thought you were going to stay _out_ of my Sickbay."

Kyle opened tired eyes to see Doctor Berth, eyeing him with mock disdain. The doctor sported a bandage across the top of his head but otherwise, appeared none the worse for wear.

"Doc," Kyle managed, "you're alive."

Berth nodded.

"They almost had to force me at gunpoint, but my entire staff was evacuated."

"How many did we lose?"

"That's a conversation for another time. Now, let's see what's wrong with you."

Reaching out a hand, Kyle grabbed the doctor's wrist.

"Please, Doc, I have to know."

Berth paused a moment, then nodded.

"Too many."

"Was Jan…?"

"Oh," Berth said, surprised, "I thought you knew. She was with Mon Mothma when the evacuation began, personally escorted her off the _Intrepid._"

The despair Kyle had felt since seeing the _Intrepid_ explode faded in an instant faded in an instant. Relief replaced it, bringing renewed hope.

"I thought… I tried contacting her, but…"

"I saw her earlier," Berth said, "she's fine."

"Thank the stars," Kyle said with a sigh.

**Aboard the Mon Calamari vessel **_**Peacemaker**_

**Mess Hall**

**Three Days Later **

"To all those we lost," said Caston Droum.

Kyle lifted his glass with the others, and then drained the shot in one gulp, the liquor tracking fire down his throat.

"Smooth," someone said raspily, eliciting low laughter from the table.

Kyle looked about him, the people sitting or standing, clustered together.

_So many_, he thought, _so many still here, too many gone._

It seemed everyone had lost someone on the _Intrepid_, some more than others. Kyle reminded himself to be thankful he'd lost so few.

Bjrn Fallqvist raised his glass in acknowledgement as Kyle's eyes moved past him. Seated nearby and consoling each other were Tinuviel Undomiel and Nerwen Aldarion. Catiene Tails stood off ways a bit, but smiled as Kyle raised a hand in greeting. Two men almost alone in their sadness were Mach Farcon and Atarn Daman. They'd been removing equipment from the weapons testing lab when a bulkhead had given way, crushing Chief Brolly underneath. Manus Dei, Fensta and Luntic Pandora were all recovering in Sickbay, but Doctor Berth had sent word all were doing well. He'd lost both a colleague and friend in Tyrene Ghynner, who'd become trapped behind fallen debris and couldn't get out in time. Zetton Wineglass and Dav Flamerock raised private toasts to Commander Thonas, who been caught on the Bridge when a blast had exposed it to space and Puan Gell, who stayed at his post trying to get every ship that could fly out of the hangar before an explosion had taken the entire bay.

Sitting two tables away, he spotted Jan, who had raised her glass in toast to her dear friend, Wexter. It had hit Kyle hard when he'd learned the old man had refused to leave his post, even as the ship was falling apart around him. He'd made sure nearly everyone else on the engineering crew had gotten out, working to keep power flowing until an explosion wiped out the engine room.

He'd asked Mara to come, but she had refused, bluntly stating that these were his friends, not hers.

"Kyle?" twin voices spoke in unison.

He turned.

"We both wanted to say we're sorry about Wee Gee," said Nerwen Aldarion.

"He was a hero right to the end," added Tinuviel Undomiel.

Kyle looked down at his glass for a moment, then back up at the twins.

"Thanks, ladies… I appreciate it."

It had been the cruelest blow to Kyle, the news that had hit him the worst. His faithful droid, Wee Gee had been destroyed while making sure Mon Mothma safely reached her shuttle. Part of the ceiling had given away, imprisoning the droid. Mon Mothma had tried to have him freed, but it was no use.

"And what about Jan?" asked Tinuviel, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Nerwen.

Kyle started to answer, thought better of it, started again.

"Ladies, uh… look, I… whew… I thank you both for wanting to help. But there's really nothing that can be done."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, and then both nodded.

"She won't talk to us either," said Nerwen.

"She says it's none of our business," added Tinuviel.

"She's not talking to us either," said a new voice and Kyle turned to see Restall and Plana standing nearby. Large beings from a heavy gravity world, both towered over the assemblage, oversized glasses held in their hands. The two of them had worked to evacuate as many survivors from the Bridge and Tactical until it became clear that they needed to leave.

"I don't think she's talking to anyone," Kyle said.

"She can be quite stubborn, that one," Plana said.

"Stubborn's one thing, Restall said, "she's being pigheaded, as you humans say."

Kyle smiled briefly at the attempt at humor, and then stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go to my quarters."

"Already?" said Caston, moving in from the side to fill Kyle's glass.

"Yeah, I've got training with Mara tomorrow."

"I'm sure it could wait."

"Look Caston, I'm not letting get me drunk. I can still remember the last hangover."

Caston shrugged and then smiled.

"All part of the fun of enjoying a good libation, Kyle."

"Well, count me out this time."

With that, Kyle rose and headed for the exit. Just before passing through the door, he looked towards Jan and was surprised to see her looking back at him. For a moment, he thought she might give him a chance, but then she turned away.

_I see_, Kyle thought, moving into the corridor.

**Aboard the Mon Calamari vessel **_**Peacemaker**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

With the sudden influx of personnel aboard the ship, quarters had been arranged hastily. Several of the crew were sharing space with those formerly of the _Intrepid._ Offered private quarters because of his status in the Alliance hierarchy, Kyle had refused them, instead opting for shared quarters like so many of his fellows. Fortunately, the room's other occupant worked on the night cycle and so was on duty when Kyle was asleep. So far, the arrangement was working out well.

Stepping into the room, Kyle found the message light blinking on the communications console. After verifying the message was for him, he called it up. The message, surprisingly, was from Mara.

"Kyle, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

Using the return call option, he soon had her face on the small screen.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," she replied.

"Oh-kay," said Kyle, "I mean, I'm fine, Mara. If that's what…"

"Kyle, I need to talk to you, right now."

The urgency in her voice surprised him.

"If it's that important…?"

"It is," she said.

Shrugging, he replied, "Then please come by if you wish. I'll be waiting."

Mara's face disappeared as she disconnected the call without saying anything further.

Feeling not a little curious, Kyle settled back and waited for her to arrive.

**Aboard the Mon Calamari vessel **_**Peacemaker**_

**Corridor outside the quarters of Kyle Katarn**

Jan sighed once again, rolling her eyes.

_You need to quit this, Ors. You're almost like some lovelorn schoolgirl._

Despite the condition of their relationship, the loss of the _Intrepid_ and especially of Wexter had hit Jan hard. She'd lost people before, but Wexter's death had left a big hole in her heart and right now, she wanted to be comforted.

Realistically, it seemed impossible. She'd left, walked away from him, all but ended their relationship. So why was she thinking about him now? Why, off all people, did she think of turning to him?

Still searching for answers, she'd learned where his cabin was. Now, drawing near, doubt and fear warred inside her. She tried to rehearse what she'd say to him, but everything kept coming out that it was his fault, not hers and right now, that wasn't the discussion she wanted to have. She just wanted someone to talk to and maybe even, someone to hold her.

She'd just turned the corner nearest his door when she saw Mara coming the other way. Quickly hiding herself, she peered around to see the door open and Kyle move into view.

"Hello, Mara," he said.

"Hi Kyle, thanks for seeing me on short notice like this."

"You sounded pretty concerned on the comm."

Moving aside, he gestured for her to enter.

"Come on in. Can I get you some caf?"

The door closed, cutting off Mara's reply.

Jan stood there; head down, only peripherally aware that her hands were shaking.

_This can't be_, she thought, _it just can't be. Not only does Katarn agree to train that woman, but now he's inviting her into his quarters? Could they…? I mean, would they…?_

An image of Mara in Kyle's arms flashed across her mind.

She almost barged into the room, determined to find out what was going on.

_And to give Katarn a knuckle sandwich for doing this to me._

She took a step forward, then another.

It made sense.

She deserved to know. Of all people she _deserved_ to know.

But instead of continuing, she stopped, shaking her head.

_No, I'm not doing this. I'm going to go in there and make a spectacle of myself. Besides if those are really…_

She quashed a fresh image in her mind of Kyle and Mara together.

_No, its fine, _she decided._ If that woman is so important to him, so important that he'd walk away from me, then so be it. I won't be made a fool of or let him have the satisfaction._

Turning on her heel, Jan headed back to her own quarters, a plan forming in her mind.

The decision, but had Jan decided to take the risk, she would have found a much different scene in the room.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it, Mara."

"We'll we're going to talk about it, Kyle," she countered.

"It was just a slip," he said, annoyance in his tone, "I can handle it."

"Really?" she said mockingly, "then how come I can't even mention Jan without you flying off the handle?"

"That," he said, gritting his teeth for a moment, "is a personal matter between me and her. It doesn't concern you."

"Kyle, you're supposed to be my Master, the person training me, the one I can count on when I'm struggling. But lately, it's been the opposite."

"Look, I said I will handle it, so…"

"Don't make me have to call Luke."

That brought Kyle up short. A single communication would bring Luke here and he would start asking questions, questions Kyle didn't want to answer at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and forced himself to calm down.

"All right," he said, holding up his hands, "all right, I get it. You don't have to call Luke."

Mara said nothing in reply.

"Look," Kyle said, "I'll admit that things between me and Jan have compromised me emotionally. And when I think about it, it's hard to maintain focus."

"You still care about her, though."

Kyle nodded.

"As much as I'm angry with her… yes, you're right. I still care."

"And what happened on the shuttle was a product of that?"

"Yes," Kyle said, "it was. I thought I'd lost her and… well, I couldn't stand the thought of that happening."

Mara considered for a moment.

"You really care about her, even with things the way they are?"

Kyle nodded.

"Then why allow things to continue this way? This is the perfect opportunity to reach out to her, to make things the way they were."

Kyle was already shaking his head.

"Is what caused the problem between you two such that you won't even try?"

"She's never going to understand," said Kyle.

"About me?"

He nodded.

"So you're willing to sacrifice what you've built with her over me?

"It's more complicated than that, Mara."

"How?"

"That's something I don't…"

"Fine, I'll just go ask Jan myself."

Kyle started at her in surprise, and then his lips curved into a crooked smile.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" she countered.

"She'll never talk to you, Mara. She hates you."

"I know that," she said, shrugging, "and maybe, before the _Intrepid_ was destroyed, that hatred would have kept her from talking to me. But are you so sure it's the case now?"

He didn't answer.

"Fine," Mara said with another shrug, "I'll go find out myself."

And with that, she headed for the exit. As the door opened, she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"You have no idea what you're sacrificing."

And then she was gone.

Kyle almost went after her, wanting to convince Mara she was on a fool's errand. But he'd seen enough of her during training to see that once she'd made up her mind, nothing would change it.

**Aboard the Mon Calamari vessel **_**Peacemaker**_

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

**Two Days Later**

Practically bursting through the entrance to the hangar bay, Kyle ran towards the group of people clustered around the shuttle.

"Jan!" he called.

He continued to call her name as he ran across the hangar, drawing a number of stares. At first pretending not to hear him, Jan finally turned in his direction, nodding at the others with her that it was okay.

"What do you want, Katarn?" she asked flatly.

Even with the Force helping him, Kyle was a bit winded. Taking a moment to recover his breath, he spoke.

"What's going on here? What's with this message?"

"I thought I was perfectly clear," she said, "even for someone like you. I'm leaving."

"But… but… I don't understand. Where are you going? In fact, why are you leaving at all?"

"I've been asked to provide assistance on an Alliance operation."

"And?"

"And that's all you need to know, Katarn. I told you in the message that this assignment is classified. Simply put, I'm needed elsewhere."

"And what about me? About us?"

"What about it?"

"Look, I know we didn't part well the last time. But I thought… I thought we could talk, resolve things."

"Maybe you should have thought of that a lot sooner," she replied, turning away, "and now, if you'll excuse me…"

Kyle reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Let go, Katarn."

"You can't leave," he said, "please Jan. You can't just leave."

"Well, I am."

"I don't want you to go," he said, his voice becoming desperate, "please Jan, don't force me to…"

Unhooking her blaster, Jan placed the muzzle on Kyle's chest.

"Don't you even _think_ of using the Force to stop me; Katarn."

"Jan," he said, tears appearing in his eyes, "please, I love you. Please don't go."

Her eyes widened slightly, Kyle's words ringing true in her mind. She looked at him, the pitiful state he was in.

Leaning close, she spoke quietly.

"I love you too, Kyle. But right now, that's not enough."

And with that, she holstered her blaster, removed her hand from Kyle's loosened grip and turned away. Without a backwards look, she boarded the shuttle. Repulsors coming online, the craft lifted into the air and moved towards the docking bay entrance. Kyle watched as it passed through the force field and disappeared from sight.

_She's gone, she's really gone._

In a daze, he walked back to his quarters, where he allowed himself to give way to his emotions.

**Aboard the Mon Calamari vessel **_**Peacemaker**_

**Mon Mothma's Office**

**One Week Later**

"You're sending us where?" Mara asked.

"An outpost on Altyr 5," Mon Mothma repeated.

"And exactly _why_ are we being sent there?" Kyle asked.

"The reason is twofold," Mon Mothma said, "first, the commander of the outpost has intercepted several coded transmissions by Imperial forces. Your role is to assist in determining if there is a potential threat and to provide any needed assistance."

"And may we assume that I am the second reason?" Mara asked.

Mon Mothma nodded.

"Indeed, Mara, it is just as you say. Since your presence aboard the _Peacemaker_ has become common knowledge, unrest has been spreading throughout the ship. And while you have given no cause for suspicion or otherwise, it has been agreed that the best solution is to put you off the ship at the earliest opportunity."

"And what's to keep the same thing from happening to us at the outpost?" Kyle asked.

"I have already spoken to the base commander about this and he has advised that, while some of his men are not happy about the arrangement, the majority have decided that Mara deserves a second chance."

"Well, that's a surprise," Mara said.

"Indeed," Mon Mothma replied, "and I would strongly recommend that you take every advantage to show the personnel stationed there that you have indeed turned over a new leaf."

Mara nodded in understanding.

"How soon?" Kyle asked.

"As the saying goes," said Mon Mothma, "the sooner, the better."

After leaving the meeting, Mara and Kyle both agreed to leave the _Peacemaker_ as soon as possible. After packing their things, the two headed to the hangar bay where Kyle boarded the _Redemption_ and stowed his gear.

"I'll see you out there in a few minutes," Mara said, turning to her ship, a gift offered and delivered by the smuggling boss Talon Karrde, with whom Mara had once worked. Designated the _Shrike_, Mara's vessel was a modified Incom Alpha-52 starfighter created as a prototype but never put into production.

The vessel was ungainly-looking, sitting there in the hangar bay, its wings set at a 35-degree angle with the control pod hanging between them. Its rust brown paint job gave the craft the appearance of something much older and in disrepair, but was actually camouflage to hide its true capabilities. Even the black design painted on the wings was part of the subterfuge, the insignia for a squadron that did not exist.

As Mara boarded the vessel and began powering up its systems, Kyle radioed for and received clearance for the vessels to depart. Powering up the repulsors; he lifted the _Redemption _off of the deck and guided the vessel towards the exit. Behind, the _Shrike _lifted off and followed. After passing through the force field, Kyle deployed the shuttle's wings, locking them into flight configuration even as Mara pressed the control that caused the _Shrike_'s wings to rotate forward until they locked into place, parallel to the control cabin.

"Sending you the coordinates for the hyperspace jump," Kyle radioed.

After reaching a safe distance from the _Peacemaker_, both vessels activated their hyperdrives and with the flicker of pseudomotion, disappeared into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 2: Fall of a Jedi**

**Chapter 4: Interruptions**

A/N: Greetings, my friends and fellow Star Wars fans. Shanesnest is back with a new chapter for you. I've been working through the Mara missions in Mysteries of the Sith and creating some content from them that I hope you will enjoy. As I mentioned before, I won't be covering her missions in full detail, but hitting what I consider the important parts as well as the fun stuff. I'm also seeing that this story is going to end up being significantly shorter than my first Kyle Katarn story. But as I've read the reviews, I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to have to do Jedi Outcast as well. So be looking for that in time.

Now, as I also promised last time, this chapter is going to be nearly drama free. I realize I've put some of you through the emotional wringer and for that, I'm sorry. But in this chapter, I'm going back to the tried and true model of Kyle beating the snot out of Imperials. But before we get to that, there's shout outs to do!

Phygmalion: To be 100% honest with you, I hadn't considered that Kyle had the power of Battle Meditation. I remember reading about how Nomi Sunrider possessed the ability in the Dark Horse comics. But yes, I suppose he does. Glad you liked seeing all the "old" cast.

Loke Groundrunner: Before I begin, I want to say thanks for how you get what I'm trying to say. It's rewarding as an author when some understands what you're saying you so well. For example, the Anakin-like vibes is exactly what I intended to convey. Despite his "maturity", Kyle still moments of weakness when the Dark Side is still a danger to him. And yes, it's a lot like what Bill Dietz wrote, how can a Jedi who doesn't really have a Master be trusted completely? And yes, there will be a bad fall; I can't wait to show it to you.

I agree with you 100% in how the creators of Mysteries of the Sith took Kyle's character in such a different direction without any explanation of why. I've wondered for a long time about that and hope I gave an adequate explanation. And yes, where the heck did Jan and WeeGee go? Thanks, MOTS writers for leaving that glaring plot hole! Actually, part of the idea for what I wrote came from an article two other writers on this site (Tinuviel Undomiel and Nerwen Aldarion) told me about.

Ovall Aocrog: My man, Ovall, a delight to hear from you. Yeah, it is déjà vu with Kyle and Jan. Its like, haven't we been here before? I agree with you about Kyle training Mara. I figure it's about training her to go light side as opposed to dark side. So what's Ovall's opinion, you ask? Well, you've actually inspired a new scene involving said character that will be coming up. As for Nester Shane, still try to decide if there's a place for him in this story or not.

A/N: One last thing before we begin. I am in the process of crafting a Jan/Mara confrontation scene that comes before Mara goes to Dromund Kaas to look for Kyle. No spoilers, but I think the Mara haters, and you know who you are, are going to like it. Think about this for a moment. Mara does have a lightsaber and the Force, but Jan's been with Kyle a long time, so maybe she knows something of battling a Jedi, hmm? All right then, on to the story, hope you like this chapter and please continue with the reviews!

**Republic Base on Altyr 5**

**Three Months Later**

Fifth planet of the Altyr system, Altyr 5 was a rocky world full of plateaus, rock formations and jagged landscapes with the New Republic base was set atop one of the largest plateaus. Work droids had hollowed out the rock, allowing the residents of the base to build an extensive structure, boasting twin hangar bays. The commander of the base, a veteran of the Rebellion named Corax Vannis, welcomed Kyle and Mara upon their arrival. However, some among the base contingent found the presence of the former Emperor's hand troubling. It seemed than an incident was all but guaranteed to happen until there was an accident one day.

Working on placing an A-Wing into the docking clamps of the second hangar bay, a malfunction in the door circuitry had resulted in an explosion. Two men working nearby were blown off the landing platform and would have certainly died had it not been for Mara. With Kyle in the midst of a meeting with Commander Vannis, she had been watching the work crews when the explosion occurred. Reacting in an instant, she had run to the edge of the landing platform and saw the men falling. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, calling to the Force to obey her mental command.

At first, there was no response, the Force seemingly oblivious to her call. Realizing she was approaching the situation as she had so many times in the past, Mara took a deep breath and tried again, forcing herself to change the direction of her request.

_Please, _she said in her mind, _they're going to die. Let me help them._

The Force's answer was like a gentle embrace. She felt the connection, the sensation so different from what she'd known in her past life. Below, the two men stopped in mid-fall, then rose. Hands palm down, fingers spread, Mara continued to concentrate as the two figures ascended towards the platform, clearing the lip. Stepping back, she brought them forward until they were above the rock that comprised the landing platform. Lowering her hands, Mara opened her eyes to see the men standing before her, both wearing looks of shock and amazement.

Just then, a new voice called out.

"Someone get a medic! We've got wounded here!"

Turning without a word, Mara used the Force to augment her speed as she ran back towards the hangar. She found a group of soldiers and technicians circled around a figure. Coming close and pushing her way through, Mara saw it was one of the female technicians that had been vocal in her opposition to the presence of the Emperor's former assassin. The woman's ebony skin was burned in several places and it appeared at least one of her legs was broken. Breathing shallowly, eyes closed, she seemed in dire straits.

A man was kneeling next to her, trying to minister to her wounds.

"Where's the blasted medic?" he yelled.

Scanning the scene and not seeing the base doctor, Mara knelt, reaching out.

"What are you doing?" the man challenged.

Ignoring him, she reached out in the Force. In her mind, she could see the woman's life force, an orb of energy that was fading.

"I said, what are you doing?" the man repeated.

Eyes turning to focus on him, Mara spoke plainly.

"This woman is dying."

"I know that," the man returned, "so unless you're a medic, I want you to…"

"I can help her," Mara said, cutting him off.

"You expect me to trust you?"

Lips narrowing, Mara looked the man directly in the eyes.

"I don't care one way or another. But she's going to die right here and now _unless_ you let me help."

The man hesitated, looking to the others crowded around, then back at Mara. Backing off a little, he gestured.

"Go ahead, but I swear, if you hurt her…"

Ignoring the threat, Mara closed her eyes again and reached out with her hands. Secretly, she felt far less certain than her words had said. Healing techniques were something she had only limited knowledge of. Luke had worked her on them, but she had little practice actually using them.

_I got no room for doubt. I either do this or this woman is going to die._

This time, the Force seemed to be waiting for her, answering her call right away. Seeing past the dimming light of the woman's life force, Mara saw the body in a myriad of colors. Focusing on the areas where an ugly red showed, she worked to heal, to repair the damaged organs. Fear and doubt nipped at the edges of her conscience, saying she didn't know what she was doing, that it wouldn't work. Mara pushed them away, focusing every bit of her attention on healing the damage. When the voice spoke to her, it took her a moment to respond.

"Mara."

It sounded almost like an echo.

"Mara, you can stop. The medic is here."

No, not an echo, this was a voice, a voice she knew. Turning her head, she saw the black armor. Looking up, she saw the bearded face, smiling down at her.

"It's all right, Mara. You can stop now."

Registering the presence of the base doctor kneeling opposite her, Mara realized she was sweating and breathing heavily. Pulling back, she saw the woman's eyes had opened, and were staring at her in confusion. Closing her eyes once more, Mara saw the woman's life force was now shining strongly.

Feeling relieved, but also very tired, she sat back, and then saw the hand reaching down to her. Taking it, she allowed Kyle to pull her to her feet.

"Kyle…"

"You did just fine, Mara. Come on, you need to rest."

Nodding, she allowed Kyle to guide her inside the base.

The next day, after having slept for several hours, she had been called to a meeting with Kyle and Commander Vannis.

"Mara, I cannot begin to express my gratitude for what you did yesterday."

Surprised at the outpouring of praise, she looked from the Commander to Kyle and back again.

Unable to keep himself from laughing, Kyle filled her in on what had happened and how her reputation among the crew of the base had undergone a dramatic change.

"Simply put, Mara," Commander Vannis said, "my people consider you one of them now."

Nodding, she acknowledged the statement.

"I'm glad I was able to help out."

"I'm very proud of you, Mara," Kyle said, "You've just taken a huge step towards becoming a Jedi."

And so, with the issue of Mara's presence dealt with, she and Kyle were able to focus on training once again. An unfinished room with a couch and communications terminal on the north side of the base made the perfect training space.

Lightsaber clashed against lightsaber, Kyle's orange blade against Mara's purple one. He moved to attack, but she met his blade in mid-strike, blocking the blow and turning it back towards him. Allowing her blade to slide along his, Kyle moved to strike overhand at Mara's left shoulder, but she spun on her heel and brought her blade crashing against his, blocking the blow. Static crackled as the energy blades moved back and forth. Smiling, Kyle pulled away, deactivating his saber.

"Excellent, Mara, you're becoming very adept at using the Force to anticipate my actions. Someday, that insight may save your life."

Deactivating her own lightsaber, she smiled at the compliment and was about to offer a response of her own when a large explosion sounded and the room shook, nearly knocking both of them off their feet. Exclaiming in protest, Mara looked about them.

"What's going on?"

As if in response to her question, the base's public address system came to life.

"Captain Katarn, report to Ops immediately! Captain Katarn, report to Ops immediately!"

Without a word, the pair turned and sprinted out of the room.

**Altyr 5**

**New Republic Base**

**Operations Room**

Having been designated with a temporary captain's rank, Kyle raced into the room unimpeded, Mara at his heels. They moved to the main display where Commander Vannis was eyeing a group of objects even as a new explosion sounded.

"Commander, what's the situation?" Kyle asked.

"We detected two asteroids approaching our atmosphere," Vannis said, "and thought they'd break up on contact. We became alarmed when they took up a geosynchronous orbit and began bombarding our shields. They appear to be some new sort of Imperial weapons, disguised as asteroids to take us by surprise."

"Looks like they were successful," Kyle observed.

"It's not something you typically see in an asteroid," Mara added.

"Sir!" called a technician, "our long range outpost on Delta 3 has picked up an Imperial strike force entering hyperspace. Using their last known course and speed, we estimate their arrival here within three hours."

Looking troubled, Vannis stroked his beard for a moment.

"We can't get our evacuation shuttles off the ground with those asteroids pinning us down! And once the primary force arrives, we're done for."

"Sensors detect Imperial troops landing just outside our shields," the technician reported.

"Send squads 2 and 5 to Blue Sector!" ordered Vannis," tell all troops to prepare for ground assault!"

Mara turned to Kyle, about to offer a suggestion where she noticed he was deep in thought. After a moment, he spoke.

"We may still have a chance. I'm going to see if I can 'borrow' a shuttle from our visitors, then I'll see what I can do about those asteroids."

"What about the _Redemption_?" Mara asked.

"No good," Kyle said, shaking his head, "there's not enough time to change her transponder codes to look like an Imperial vessel."

"Well, I'm going with you," Mara said gravely, "you're gonna need…" 

"No, Mara," Kyle said, interrupting, "I need you to stay here to coordinate the base defenses. I'll signal you when it's clear to begin the evacuation."

She gave him a look that communicated her displeasure with the decision clearly.

"Better make it fast," said Commander Vannis, we have less than three hours. And Katarn…"

"Yes?" 

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'm gonna need it."

And with that, Kyle turned and ran from the control room, heading towards the hangar. A lift took him into one of the gray, permacrete corridors used to help shield the interior of the base from the heat outside. The metal gray floor echoed slightly as he moved ahead into a room one level above the hangar. An opening had been cut here to allow supplies to be moved from the hangar to other parts of the base. He was just nearing the entrance when Commander Vannis' voice came over the speakers.

"Imperial troops have entered the base. Repeat; Imperial troops have entered the base."

_They've cut through the shields then,_ thought Kyle.

A cry from below drew his attention to the hangar. Normal procedure had been to leave both hangar doors open to allow air to circulate. Now it proved a terrible liability as a Lambda-class shuttle which had landed just outside, lifted off, having deposited its cargo of stormtroopers. Laser fire began to crisscross between outside and the confines of the hangar. Republic troops and stormtroopers alike cried aloud as the energy beams found targets.

Seeing one of the soldiers firing down at the assemblage of white armor, Kyle decided to check the second hangar. Moving through an opening to his left where a connecting hallway led to the second hangar, he saw the A-Wing that had been set in the launch cradle there. A crew was working desperately to get a pilot inside as even the echo of a TIE fighter sounded, the craft roaring past.

_If they can get it into the air, _he thought, _we might have a fighting chance._

Turning, he moved back into the connecting hallway and down a flight of stairs into the observation room where angled windows allowed a view of both hangars. The transparisteel had been shot out already. Communicator dinging, Kyle reached for it.

"Katarn here."

"Kyle, we need you to close the blast doors in the north hangar. We've got to stem this incoming flow of stormtroopers."

Looking left and right, he spotted the controls for the hangar doors and raced to them, hitting both. With the sound of machinery, the doors began to slide shut. Just then, a sound came that Kyle recognized all too well. He went to grab onto something, but it was too late. What followed was a series of explosions that rocked the entire base. Unable to maintain his balance, he fell out of the nearest window.

Panic roared a warning, but Kyle didn't listen, reaching out to the Force. He heard laser fire and people yelling, which spoiled his concentration. He hit the floor harder than he'd intended, pain radiating through his legs and back. Working to stay focused; he rose to his feet only to have two laser bolts strike his armor, knocking him back down. Rolling over, Kyle saw he was in the south hangar, the A-Wing above him and a group of stormtroopers drawing close.

_Well, this is all too familiar, _he thought.

Forcing himself to focus and reaching out to the Force, he rolled forward and onto his feet. An instant later, his lightsaber was in his hands, the orange blade shining brightly. He was about to attack the troopers when the sounding of rending metal came from overhead. Looking up, he saw one of the docking clamps had failed and the other was about to give way.

Looking to his right and seeing the open space connecting the hangar, he used Force Speed to dash forward. Behind and above, the remaining docking clamp gave way with a groan and the A-Wing fell to the deck, crushing the stormtroopers underneath. A roar of hot air and explosive gases filled the north hangar as the fighter exploded, scattering debris everywhere. Ducking behind a bulkhead, Kyle saw he was no safer here. Despite the explosion, at least a dozen stormtroopers continued to battle the Republic soldiers. A look at the hangar door did nothing to lift his mood as he saw the door was hanging half in-half out of its tracks, bent at an angle.

"It's no good!" called Commander Vannis over the comm., "a TIE Bomber has blown the door. "

With the shaking nearly constant, explosion after explosion, Kyle narrowed his focus, determined to do whatever he could to help the others. Brandishing his lightsaber, he ran forward and swung. Stormtroopers screamed in pain, some with limbs lopped off, others run through with the energy blade. It took only a few minutes till the hangar bay was clear of them.

"Thanks for the help, Captain," called one of the soldiers, "we thought we were done for."

Nodding, Kyle ran to the opening created by the damaged door and checked the plateau outside for any more stormtroopers. A few other soldiers were there as well. As they stood upon the sandstone-colored rock, two TIE fighters went flying past. For a moment, Kyle considered taking a shot at them, but shook his head, dismissing the foolish idea. The Imperial ships disappeared into a gap between the plateau the base sat on and a sheer rock wall opposite. Moving back inside, Kyle felt a warning from the Force. Using Force Speed, he moved towards the central corridor between the hangar bays and towards the room containing the base's secondary tracking and sensor room. He was just inside when the wall a few feet to his left, exploded, taking two soldiers in the room with it. White-colored uniforms began to come through the hole, one of the troopers spotting him.

"Drop your weapon!"

Kyle instead executed a Force Push, knocking several of the troopers over and bottle-necking the hole. Dashing forward, he went to work, dispatching trooper after trooper with the lightsaber. But as he stared through the hole, he saw a descending corridor in the rock leading to a circular plateau below. Both a Lambda-class shuttle and Imperial troop transport were just lifting off, having deposited more of their living cargo.

Seeing them, Kyle gathered himself, and then using Force Speed once more, dashed down the corridor and outside. High rock walls around a circular space opened to the sky. Crimson bolts began to reach for him, the saber deflecting them away. He slashed with the blade, decapitating one trooper and slicing another through the waist. Screams of pain began to fill the space followed by the odd clanking sound of stormtrooper armor falling to the ground. Suddenly, the ground exploded in front of him, throwing Kyle off his feet. Executing a partial backward flip, he landed on his feet only to hear the familiar hissing sound of a rail gun charge on its way. Looking back towards the opening leading onto the plateau, he saw three stormtroopers all holding rail guns.

_Right outside the entrance, _he thought, _rookie mistake, Katarn. _

As the troopers fired, Kyle spared himself further chastisement and ran forward. But instead of a second Force Push, he executed a Force Pull. One of the stormtroopers uttered a squawk of surprise as his weapon flew away and landed in Kyle's outstretched hand. Letting go and taking advantage of the confusion, Kyle ran up to the troopers, executing a throat slash that took out all three.

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath and to wipe the sweat from his eyes, Kyle glanced at the rail gun. Once, such a weapon had been part of his own arsenal. And while the lightsaber had proved its effectiveness more than once, there were times he missed the weight of the weapons on his belt. Moving back up the rock corridor and back into the sensor room, he saw a R5 droid still working at its station. It turned its dome towards him and gave a string of beeps and whistles. Kyle closed his eyes for a moment, remembering Wee Gee. Though the droid had become more Mon Mothma's than his, losing it had been hard.

"Wish I knew what you were saying, little guy," Kyle said, giving the droid a pat on its dome. Suddenly, it gave a shrill whistle even as the Force called a warning. Without thinking, Kyle dived forward as a rail charge struck the floor where he had been standing. Remembering that there was an observation area above the room, he took a moment to plan.

On the platform above, the stormtrooper looked down, trying to find his target. Perhaps the man had been hit by the rail charge, but still…

Movement caught his eyes and he turned his weapon only to spy a shaft of orange light moving towards him at incredible speed.

Kyle caught the lightsaber as the stormtrooper, his helmet a smoking mess, fell to the floor. He turned to the droid.

"Thanks."

It whistled back at him.

Wondering if there might be more than one Imperial, Kyle crouched down; then used the Force to lift him onto the platform. Once used as an observation area, the space had been abandoned after the primary sensor grid had been installed. An opening had been cut through the rock, allowing access to the highest point on the base. Nearing it, Kyle listened intently.

"You hear something?"

"Probably Caval nailing another Rebel."

This was followed by a chuckle.

Feeling a flash of anger, Kyle leapt upwards and through the hole, surprising a pair of stormtroopers standing in a squared off space surrounded by rock walls. They opened fire, but he deflected their shots. Landing on his feet, he took out one with the lightsaber, and then used Force Grip on the other. Hands going to his neck, the trooper struggled against the invisible grip.

"So you like shooting Rebels, huh?" Kyle said, using his power to lift the trooper off the ground. Turning, he moved the thrashing body over the lip of the space.

"Give my regards to your commander," he said, letting go. The stormtrooper gave a strangled scream as he fell, the sound of his armor smashing against the rocks fading as he fell.

Turning away, Kyle jumped back down through the hole and to the main level. Other Republic soldiers were there now.

"Captain Katarn, are you all right?" one asked.

"Fine," Kyle said flatly, moving past the man without a glance. Looking about, he saw other personnel were already manning the control panel and display behind it. A short corridor to his right led to a dead end where a mass of permacrete and rock prevented further progress. Turning round and moving through an access door to a second control room, he found two soldiers there along with a group of dead stormtroopers.

"We're okay in here, sir," one offered, seeing Kyle's lightsaber.

Calming a bit due to the lack of an immediate threat, Kyle looked to his right where a raised platform, outlined by low rust-colored guardrails displayed a group of computers, tell tales flashing off and on.

"What about the secondary passage?" he asked.

"It's also clear, sir," said the soldier.

"Good," said Kyle, moving up onto the platform and turning right. Beyond was a narrow passage carved from the rock and outlined in gray permacrete. Moving through the passage and turning to the right, Kyle found the emergency one person lift, a circular row of lights in the center of the silver-gray space. Kyle was about to step onto it when his communicator called for attention.

"Yes?"

"We need you back in Ops!" Commander Vannas called, a note of strain in his voice, "they've got us pinned down!"

Hearing the urgency in the Commander's voice, Kyle stepped onto the lift, which delivered him to a monitoring station. There seemed no other way to proceed until he looked up and saw the grate covering part of the air handling system. Having to crouch as he moved towards it, Kyle used his lightsaber to slice it open and move inside. The space was cramped and the metal created no small torture for his feet knees and elbows. Coming to a vertical drop, he sliced open another grate and used the Force to cushion his drop onto the floor below.

Upon seeing him, a group of soldiers brandished their weapons, but immediately lowered them upon seeing his face. Looking about, Kyle saw he was in the main part of the base, the hexagonal center that left to several different spaces.

"Sir, can you help us? The stormtroopers have taken over the barracks section."

Kyle's heart sank. The barracks area was spartan at best, small spaces carved out for the soldiers to sleep in, but it had become one of the most popular social areas on the base. He could remember well a number of gatherings there, including one where he'd been convinced to use his Force powers to execute some tricks, including making some blasters float and turn in mid-air and pulling objects to himself. While he thought his father might not approve, it had all been good fun. And now…

"Let's go," he said grimly.

With the soldiers backing him up, Kyle followed the corridor around and to the right, and then through a door on the left, which rose up, presenting the entrance to the barracks. A stormtrooper, caught by surprise, stood there. A moment later, he was smashed against the wall, victim of a Force Push.

Moving to the left around another wall, Kyle signaled the soldiers to wait while he took a quick look. At least a half dozen stormtroopers were milling about in the barracks and he could see what looked like a body on the ground.

"Go!"

The group came around the corner, blasters firing even as the stormtroopers caught sight of them. Four went down immediately. Kyle moved forward as the soldiers adjusted their fire so as not to him. His lightsaber took down the remaining stormtroopers with two quick slashes.

Moving through and into the common area where most of the meals were held and weapons were kept, the group found a hole blown open in the far wall. Half a dozen stormtroopers were milling about outside, and were dispatched with both laser fire and lightsaber strikes.

After making sure no more Imperials were present, the space was examined and six bodies found, all in stages of dress, some clutching pistols.

"They tried to put a fight," one soldier said.

Closing his eyes, Kyle worked to find control as anger rose within him. Turning away from the soldiers, he left the barracks area, moving through another door opposite, but on an angle to the door he had come through. Moving through, he found himself observing a firefight between Republic soldiers and Imperials. One end of the long corridor had been blown, a troop transport taking off. Kyle waded into the battle, lightsaber striking out, Force powers disabling or destroying Imperials left and right. He was still keeping his anger in check, but each battle was only adding to it.

Turning down a corridor leading back towards Ops, he passed walls where heavy reinforcement struts had been employed to hold back the rock. Reaching the space, he found more stormtroopers where he, Commander Vannis and Mara had been standing a short time ago. The far wall had been blown open he could see a troop transport outside.

There was no sign of the others and for a moment, he thought they might be captured or dead. It wasn't like Mara to let something like that happen, but…

The Force Push he executed sent all the troopers in the room slamming against the walls. Two screamed aloud and fell, not moving. The others turned towards Kyle and leveled their weapons. Moving with Force Speed, lightsaber slashing, he cut them all down, bodies dropping one after another. Pausing for a moment to scan the room, he didn't see the troopers coming through the hole until laser fire struck him from behind. Knocked forward and onto his knees, Kyle gritted his teeth, rolling to one side, and then forcing himself up.

"It's a Jedi!" cried one Imperial.

"Blast him!"

"Not today," Kyle said, rushing forward, using both Force Push and Force Pull to rip the weapons from the grasp of the troopers, then smashing them against the most convenient surface. Additional laser fire came down from above, striking the troopers as well. Ignoring it for the moment, he moved through the hole in the wall just as the troop transport lifted off. Half a dozen more troopers were there and soon were scattered about the space, unmoving, all victims of Kyle's lightsaber.

Turning back to the control room, more laser fire came from above, nearly striking him. Rolling forward, Kyle rose to one knee, ready to attack this latest threat.

"Captain Katarn!"

Looking up, he saw a man standing on the second level of the operations room, quickly recognizing the face as Lieutenant Commander Giker. There was a lift nearby, but Kyle decided to execute a Force Jump instead, landing right next to the surprised officer. He also saw a half dozen Republic soldiers, two nursing blaster wounds

"I'll never get used to that," Giker muttered.

"What's going on here?" Kyle asked, "Where's Commander Vannis?"

"He and Mara had to abandon this location," Giker replied, "But they are safe."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Kyle nodded in relief.

"Good, what's the status here?"

"Sir," Giker said, "we've lost control of just about everything. But if you can get to the communications room, you can jam their sensors so they won't know you're coming."

"You okay here?"

"No problem, sir," Giker said, brandishing his blaster and gesturing to the soldiers, "we've got things handled here."

Moving through a door at the back of the room, Kyle entered a corridor with computer panels on one side and flat gray on the other. Nearing the end where a right turn awaited, Kyle found himself face-to-face with a stormtrooper. The white-armored Imperial raised his weapon to strike at Kyle, but was a bit too slow as Kyle sliced his right arm off and then cut him across the midsection. The corridor beyond was a mix of permacrete along with steel struts holding back the rock. Dispatching three more stormtroopers, Kyle moved around a corner, hoping to spy into the next room.

Unfortunately, a scout trooper spotted him first, calling a warning to the others. Retreating for a moment to gather himself, Kyle charged into the room, saber swinging. Bracketed by multiple shots, he felt two hit him. Spinning round, he took care of the attackers, and then moved to a corner to listen. Hearing nothing, but taking no chances, he dashed to a lift across the way, rising to the second level of the two-story room. Getting off, he found himself in the communications control room where another Republic officer was pounding on a console in frustration.

"What's going on?" Kyle demanded.

Turning round with an expression of irritation on his face, the officer took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"Captain Katarn, we've lost power to this section."

"The auxiliary generator?"

The officer shook his head.

"The Imps fried the controls. We need you to get to the generator and switch us over to auxiliary power. We're also dealing with stormtroopers all over the place."

Just then, laser fire issued from a space to Kyle's left and the officer's right and two soldiers appeared, one struck by the laser fire and falling with a scream. Turning, Kyle moved to the opening and saw a group of Republic soldiers fighting off a sizeable force of Imperials. A metal ramp led down into a room where an opening in the floor had enabled the emergency evacuation of the operations room. Holes had been blown in the ceiling and one wall. White-armored Imperials seemed to be everywhere. Glancing around at the few soldiers that weren't wounded or dead, Kyle could see some fear, but overriding that, anger, a need for revenge.

Gesturing at the troopers, Kyle reached deeply into the Force, executing a strong Force Push that sent nearly every stormtrooper tumbling. Rushing forward, Kyle swung his lightsaber, slicing off arms and legs, cutting through armor and eliciting scream after scream of pain. As the soldiers got in their own shots, some noticed a smile on Kyle's face, a savage smile as he cut down the Imperials. Two troopers carrying rail guns opened fire. Leaping into the air, Kyle executed a somersault, landing between them. The orange blade sliced out, cutting one trooper in half and slicing the other across the chest. Looking to the Republic soldiers, he saw the remaining Imperials had been dispatched.

Dashing back towards the communications control room, Kyle approached the door leading towards the generator room. As the door slid up, he moved forward, approaching a corner as the corridor curved to the left. The lights here were either out or flashing on or off, making it hard to see. Hearing the sound of a craft lifting off, he moved past the corner and into the next room where half a dozen stormtroopers and scout troopers had just disembarked from a troop transport. A hole had been blown through the wall, looking almost if a door were being added.

"There he is, stop him!" one Imperial cried, the others turned to open fire. Laser fire began to arc towards Kyle. He was able to deflect most of it with the lightsaber, but a few shots made it through, striking the armor. Fighting to concentrate, Kyle executed a Force Pull, yanking some weapons away and pulling some of the troopers off their feet. Dispatching the closest of the troopers, Kyle spun and swung his blade, taking care of the rest.

As the last fell in a clatter of armor, the weariness of battle caught up with him and he paused to draw in a couple of breaths. Becoming aware of the anger he had been feeling, he took a moment to calm himself.

_I can't lose control. I have to stay focused on the mission._

Turning to a control panel nearby, he called up a map of the base, gratified to see the generator room was close.

_Okay, let's get to it. I sure hope Mara is safe._

Moving through the next corridor which also curved to the left, he nearly missed a stormtrooper standing just beyond the corner, the Force calling a warning even as the Imperial raised his blaster. Without thinking, Kyle brought the lightsaber up and back behind him, the blaster shot deflected back right back into the trooper, who fell.

Moving forward, Kyle found himself in the generator control room. Some consoles had been shattered by blaster fire, but the troopers were trying to access others. Concentrating, Kyle drew his saber back and threw it, the blade becoming a spinning arc as it sliced into the Imperials. One by one, they fell. Moving to a control panel, Kyle found the generator access controls had been destroyed. Turning to his right, he saw the doorway to the room containing the base generator. Moving through and following the path around to the right, he found another stormtrooper standing in front of the alcove containing the generator, manipulating the controls.

"Hands off!" Kyle yelled, extending a hand and executing a Force Pull that pulled the Imperial away. Thrusting the saber blade forward, Kyle cut the trooper down. Moving to the control panel and finding it undamaged, he checked the generator and saw the main power circuits had been destroyed. Adjusting one of the controls, Kyle watched as the generator slid to the left. The circuits beneath came to life, power pulsing through them. With the sound of the generator winding back up, the lights above steadied and brightened.

His communicator, which had been silent up till now, came to life and a welcome voice issued from it.

"Kyle, come in. Kyle, this is Mara, come in."

Grabbing for the device, he pressed the transmit button.

"Mara! Are you all right?"

"Just fine," she replied, "listen, comm station reports power's been restored; we're jamming all communication and sensor frequencies."

She paused for a moment, another voice speaking, but indiscernible.

"Okay," she continued, "we've jammed their sensors, now we're going to stage a diversion in the south hangar. We've learned of a Lambda-class shuttle on the north plateau. If you can steal it, it's your ride up to the asteroids."

Just then, he heard laser fire over the speaker.

"Make it quick, Kyle," Mara said gravely, "we can't hold them off for long."

And with that, she was gone.

Nodding to himself, Kyle left the generator room and headed back for Operations.

"Sir!" said a noticeably happier Giker, "we've confirmed auxiliary power is engaged. We're bringing up systems as quickly as we can, but the Imps are doing all they can to sabotage our efforts."

The sound of a blaster striking the closed door behind them interrupted the report.

"And it appears they're here," he said.

"Not for long," Kyle said, brandishing his saber, "open the door when I say and I'll take care of them."

Moving to the door control, Giker prepared to press the button. At Kyle's signal, he pressed it. Hand outstretched, palm facing out, Kyle sent a Force Push through the opening the instant the door slid open. A stormtrooper on the other side was hit, nearly knocked to the ground. Running forward, Kyle made sure the Imperial never had a chance to recover. The hexagonally shaped corridor had wide glow panels in the ceiling where seepage had discolored the metal walls. Following the path which bent to the left, then right and left once more, he found three more stormtroopers, who opened fire upon spotting him. Deflecting the shots with his lightsaber, Kyle angled several of them back towards the troopers, taking down all three.

At the end, dark gray metal doors had been pried open, allowing access to an additional control room. A trooper stood, trying to slice into the terminal, turning as Kyle approached. Dashing forward and using his powers to execute a low jump, Kyle came down next to the man, driving the saber into him. The Imperial uttered a low cry, followed by an exhalation of breath as he fell. Moving into the rooms comprising the north hangar bay, he joined two Republic soldiers in dispatching another group of stormtroopers. Moving to the hangar entrance itself, he moved through the doorway only to be confronted by the massive form of an AT-ST.

"Oh Sithspit."

The walker's twin turbolaser cannons fired and Kyle had to dive away as the space he had occupied erupted in an explosion.

Taking a deep breath, Kyle reached into the Force, recalling the times before when he'd dealt with such a situation. And back then, his powers had been in their infancy. Using Force Speed, he dashed into the room, moving past the Scout Walker before it could fire again. Moving to the blind spot behind the cockpit, he began to strike at its legs with the lightsaber. The armor blackened, burned, and began to peel. Exposing the circuitry beneath, he drove the blade of the saber into it. Drive systems exploding, the walker weaved drunkenly, and then toppled to the side and fell, the control cabin erupting in flames.

With the walker destroyed, it seemed that Kyle had no further to go as all that was left beyond the hangar bay door was the landing platform. Scanning the room, he found a vent for the air handling system. Cutting it open with his lightsaber, Kyle moved inside, but quickly found himself at a dead end. Backtracking, he felt air moving past his face, drawing his gaze upwards where the shaft continued upwards into darkness. Jumping up into it and using the lightsaber to light the shaft, Kyle followed it around two right turns and, after cutting open another grate, found himself in the main air shaft. A wide space with conduits running overhead and honeycombed steel supports sent at angle to support the large space, the shaft helped distribute both heat and cold throughout the base.

Moving quickly to the other end, Kyle sliced open another grate and followed the shaft until encountering a vertical drop-off. Using the Force, he dropped down, ending up in a room where a large, three bladed faded rotated before a large, octagonal shaft light by intervening rectangles of red light. A force field glowed, designed to keep objects from getting into the shaft and possibly clogging it. After examining the control mechanism and finding no way to shut it down, Kyle drew his saber. Moving forward, but being careful to stay clear of the rotating blades, he hacked away at the force field's power source. When it blew, the resulting shock knocked him back against a wall, taking the breath from him. Falling to one knee, Kyle worked to recover his breath.

_Okay, don't need to do that again._

Using the Force to restore himself, Kyle approached the shaft and climbed inside. Moving up a steep incline and around a left hand turn, he found himself in a room overlooking the north plateau with second fan ahead of him. With the force of the wind blowing strongly against his face, Kyle squinted as he got as close as he dared to the whirling blades, peering outside. He spotted two stormtroopers below along with a Scout Walker clanking loudly as it moved about.

Backing away, he studied the fan for a moment. Using the lightsaber would take out its power source, but the resulting explosion could injure him. Reaching into the Force, the answer came to him. Grasping the saber with the Force, he set the blade spinning, and sent it arcing towards the fan. The spinning blade struck the power source once, twice, three times. With a flash of orange light, it exploded. Calling the saber back to his hand, Kyle stepped through the opening and onto a small platform beyond.

Unfortunately, one of the stormtroopers below spotted him. Kyle heard the hissing of a rail charge heading his way, Flattening himself on the platform, Kyle heard the charge strike the wall above him, showering him with pieces of rock as it exploded.

_No good staying up here, I'm too vulnerable._

Deciding to do the unexpected, Kyle rolled off the platform, saber at the ready as he fell, using the Force to slow his fall. Two more rail charges rocketed past him even as the Scout Walker opened up with its turbolaser cannons. Nearing the ground, Kyle allowed himself to fall the rest of the way, using the momentum to drop down and execute a forward roll. Coming back onto his feet, he ran forward, the first cut with the saber slicing the barrel of the rail gun. Reversing his grip, Kyle brought the blade back across, cutting the trooper down.

The sound of the Scout Walker stepping forward drew his attention as its turbolasers rotated and fired. Too late to dodge, Kyle held the saber horizontally and braced himself. The twin blasts struck the energy blade, the impact nearly driving Kyle to the ground. Energy warred against energy as the Walker's blasts tried to penetrate past the lightsaber. For one terrible moment, it seemed that Kyle's defenses were not enough. Fear began to enter his mind, but remembering the lessons of the past, he reached deeper into the Force, refusing to allow his fear to have control. Grip tightening on the saber hilt, Kyle angled the blade and pushed forward and up.

The green lances of the turbolaser blasts skipped off of the lightsaber blade, arcing up into the sky. Smiling both in relief and victory, Kyle used Force Speed to dash forward, moving behind the walker where he cut at its legs until the circuitry exploded and the walker tumbled, crashing to the ground.

With the latest threat taken care of, Kyle turned to his left. A triangular opening in the rock some 200 yards away showed the unmistakable outline of a Lambda-class shuttle. Two stormtroopers stood nearby, obviously guarding the vessel.

_There's my ride._

Using Force Speed, Kyle ran towards the shuttle. The troopers opened fire as he approached.

_Don't they ever get tired of this?_

Deflecting their blaster shots with his lightsaber, Kyle ran past one trooper, then the other, cutting down both. Fortunately, the shuttle's boarding ramp was deployed. Stopping before it, he grabbed his communicator.

"This is Kyle," he said, "I've captured the Imperial shuttle. I'm preparing to lift off for the asteroids. I'll contact you when I have them neutralized."

"Understood," Mara replied, "make it fast. Their primary force will be here in no time."

_Like I needed reminding, _Kyle thought, returning the communicator to his belt.

Moving up the ramp at a run, Kyle entered the cockpit and began an emergency startup sequence, powering up the repulsors. The shuttle lifted into the air, its wings deploying to their flight position. Pointing the vessel's nose skyward, he hit the thrusters hard. Passing through the cloud-filled sky and with the transponder codes convincing the Imperial ships still flying around that he was one of them, Kyle guided the shuttle into the ebony blanket of space.

Spying the asteroids, he made for the nearest one, an ovoid-shaped mass of brownish rock. Lances of energy issued from somewhere on its surface, reaching out to the planet.

_I've got to do something about that cannon or whatever it is._

_**Kyle**_.

At first, he thought there might be someone else aboard the shuttle, but a visual inspection showed he was the sole occupant.

_**Kyle, you **_**will **_**come to me.**_

_Who?_

And then he realized.

_Who are you?_

_**You already know who I am.**_

_What do you want?_

_**You will come to me, Kyle Katarn. **_

_Where are you?_

_**You will find me, Kyle Katarn. You will come to me.**_

_I don't understand. Who are you? Where are you?_

He called again and again, but did not receive a reply.

Shaking his head, Kyle tried to focus on the immediate.

_Get your head back in the game, Katarn, or all this is going to be for naught._

Forcing his attention back to the present, Kyle guided the shuttle closer to the asteroid. Assuming he could find a place to land out of sight, he was hoping there was a re-breather aboard the shuttle to provide him with oxygen. Otherwise…

But as he glanced at the sensor display, Kyle's eyebrows lifted in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 2: Fall of a Jedi**

**Chapter 5: The Problem with Rail Guns**

A/N: Greetings, everyone, Shanesnest here with the latest chapter covering the Mysteries of the Sith game. I've been on working to get through Mara's missions and am almost to the point where she leaves for Dromund Kaas to find Kyle. One of the questions I'm trying to answer is how did Kyle fall to the Dark Side once he was there? I think I have a good answer, but we'll have to see what you all think after reading it.

Now, to this chapter, we continue on with the mission to deal with the two Imperial asteroids in orbit of the New Republic base. It's a bit short, but please trust that there's method to my madness. And as most of you noticed, Cliffie Cliffhanger has struck again! Buwahaha! But before you get to the dramatic, okay semi-dramatic, reveal, let's do those shoutouts!

Ovall Aocrog: Okay, okay, I'll do Outcast! Seriously though, you're in that it's a much better story and I'm looking forward to working on it. On the whole rank thing, it confused me as well. I kind decided to just go with what the game script says, whether it made sense or not. Yeah, I've come with an idea for your character I think you will like. I know, I know, I am the evil cliffhanger-creating person. Thanks for the compliments!

Phygmalion: Sorry you never got to play the game, think you would have enjoyed it. I like your comparison of Jedi with Captain America. Aside from the Force, they are quite similar. You make a great point about Order 66. It was the combination of overwhelming force and the element of surprise that doomed so many of the Jedi. So, you think the lightsaber has something to do with Kyle's fall to the dark side, eh? Not saying yes, not saying no, you'll see in time. I do like your thought process about it, very similar to my own. The whole asteroid siege platform seems to have been an idea by the game creators as I've never seen it elsewhere. Agreed about the propulsion exhaust, makes me think of Uhura's line in Star Trek 6 about the Klingon ship, "the thing's gotta have a tail pipe".

Zedille: Yeah, I think I've irritated the Jan fans in the audience. I hope to win them back with a confrontation scene that's coming involving our two female leads. After all the emotional stuff earlier, I wanted to have some action for a while, was fun to write.

Loke Groundrunner: You are very welcome! I can recall the first chapter of the first book I wrote about Kyle Katarn and how nervous I was about it. I try to write each mission level with enough detail to recognize what's going on without getting bogged down, glad you liked it. On the Bryar Pistol, I didn't man to exclude it. In the game, it's such a slow firing weapon that I never used it. Let me see if I can't fix that.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Not only are they fun to read, but it really helps me to see what's working and what needs tweaking. Now, regarding Phygmalion's question on how I feel about Disney's decision to declare all those books non-canon. I think it's an absolutely stupid decision. All those books, all that work by those authors and now, it's just wiped out? Shame on Disney for doing this! It's a huge mistake and very frustrating. Let's just hope they don't mess up Star Wars 7. And with that, enjoy the new chapter!

**Local Space near one of the Impeiral Asteroids**

_There's atmosphere down there. In fact, pretty much all throughout the asteroid. Well, that'll make things easier. _

Smiling to himself, Kyle flew the shuttle over the asteroid. So far, his presence appeared to have gone undetected.

_Must be too busy to worry about verifying the approach of a single shuttle_.

The sensors were detecting a number of spacecraft aboard the asteroid as well as several suitable landing areas.

_Best bet will be to land on one of the outer areas and make my way in on foot. Hopefully, I can sneak in before I'm noticed._

Using the sensors to find a crevasse on the outlying edge of the asteroid, Kyle flew the shuttle over, decelerating and transferring power to the repulsor grid. As the shuttle's wings rotated up from their flight position, Kyle extended the landing struts and set the craft down gently. Shutting down the engines, he deployed the boarding ramp and stepped out on the surface.

The first thing he noticed was the top of the crevasse was open to space, but the shimmer of a forcefield and the fact that he was able to breathe indicated he was safe, at least for the moment. All around him were walls of dark brown rock. After making a survey of the area, he found a triangular opening directly in front of the shuttle which led to an opening in the floor.

Dropping down into it, Kyle followed a path cut through the rock to a lopsided opening at the far end. As he drew near, his eyes caught sight of a set of large buildings.

_Must be part of the installation the Imps have here. _

But with no discernible way to descend safely from the spot he was in, thanks to the sheer face of the cliff outside, Kyle decided to retreat for the moment and look for another way. Reaching the shuttle, he moved to its left and found a second opening. Climbing up into it, he moved through until it ended and he was forced to drop down into a larger space. Given the option of going left or right, he chose right, but soon found himself at an opening similar to the earlier one, offering a view of the scene below, but no way to descend.

Turning round and heading the other way, Kyle negotiated a path across dips and rises in the rock until he reached a spot where part of the floor had been cut out and ahead was a large rock partially blocking his way. To his right was an opening in the rock, but soon ended against a sheer face. Casting about, a sound came to him, causing the Jedi to draw his lightsaber, but not ignite it. Moving towards the opening and glancing around the edge, he saw a short corridor and at the end, a stormtrooper.

Shoulders slumping, Kyle cursed his luck.

_Thought I'd have a bit more time before I ran into any of them. _

Taking a moment to calm himself, Kyle considered his option. He glanced around the edge a second time.

_Looks Like it's just one and as long as he doesn't raise an alarm…_

Moving silently, Kyle made his way into the opening just as the trooper turned and spotted him.

"Intruder! Drop…"

That was all he got out as a Force Push hit him, smashing the Imperial against the rock wall. Dashing forward, Kyle ignited his lightsaber and drove it into the stormtrooper's chest, finishing him off.

Moving back into the main part of the room, Kyle decided to see if he could jump to the top of the rock ahead and see what was beyond. Backing up several steps, he launched himself forward and was able to land atop the rock only to find a group of stormtroopers and biker scouts below.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Kyle drew his lightsaber, the orange beam flaring into existence. Crimson bolts of energy began reaching out and he angled the blade to deflect them. Suddenly, a trooper appeared with a rail gun.

With no choice, Kyle jumped down directly into the fray as a rail charge soared over his head and exploded against the rock. Lightsaber swinging, he dispatched three of the stormtroopers, then used Force Speed to attack the rail-gun toting one, slicing him through the chest. A combination of Force Pushes and lightsabers strikes eliminated the remaining Imperials.

Turning to survey the room he now stood in, Kyle found a triangular shaped building to one side. Dark gray in color, with a metal hatch and two slits for windows, the structure was an incongruity in the space. Curious, he moved towards it only to have a laser bolt whiz by the side of his head, missing him by inches. Diving away, Kyle moved to cover where he could observe the building safely. That's when he spotted an Imperial officer glancing out one of the slitted windows, a laser pistol by his side. Moving back towards the building, but staying out of sight of the Imperial, Kyle was able to get a partial look inside.

There was a control panel at the back of the space and just above it, a power conduit.

_I could use that to knock out the power here and probably open that door, but my lightsaber…_

The weapon was useful in combat, but for a precision shot like this…

Backing away and moving to one of the bodies, Kyle picked up a blaster. Moving back to his position at the side of the building, he crept forward until he was just under one of the slits.

"Hold it right there!"

He looked up just in time to see the Imperial Officer standing on the other side, blaster pistol aimed. Both men fired simultaneously, the Imperial's shot glancing off Kyle's armor, but the Jedi's shot striking the Imperial squarely, the body falling to the floor.

Blowing out a breath, Kyle stood up and after making sure the Officer was dead, aimed his blaster at the conduit. His first shot missed, as did the second. Frustration began to fill his mind, but he pushed back at it.

_Need to calm down, it's been a while since I used a blaster. I'm just a little out of practice._

Taking a pair of deep breaths, he raised the blaster and aimed. This time, the crimson bolt struck the conduit, frying its electronic innards. Sparks flew from it even as the door slid upward with a mechanical whoosh.

_That's the way, _Kyle thought, moving into the building. Stepping over the body of the Imperial Officer, he observed more sparks issuing from the destroyed conduit. The control panel at the back of the room was locked down and inaccessible.

_So much for that._

But as the Jedi turned to his left, he spotted a video screen with a black Imperial symbol displayed on its pale green face. Two small control towers sat to either side of the screen.

_I wonder…_

Pressing a control, Kyle found himself staring at an image of the space outside, including the building he now stood in. He tried moving and saw the image of himself on the screen also move.

_Looks like I've got access to the internal security cameras. Let's see what else I can see._

Pressing the control again, he found himself rewarded with an image of the large buildings he had seen earlier along with a number of stormtroopers moving about. The next view showed the same location, but appeared to be from somewhere on the upper part of the structure, showing the ground outside the structure. The next view showed the same, but from a different angle. The next screen next showed a makeshift hangar bay, the floor dotted with recharging stations and landing ports. A TIE fighter and Interceptor were visible along with stormtroopers and a group of black suited individuals.

_Imperial fighter pilots_, Kyle thought, recognizing the armor.

Another press of the control showed a glassed-in hatchway and at first, didn't make any sense to him until he recognized the massive shape of an AT-AT.

_So they've got more than just Scout Walkers, _he thought, _probably planning on deploying them to get into the base. _

After pressing the control and seeing the building he was in once more, Kyle ran through the camera views once more to be sure he hadn't missed anything. Making a mental note to keep an eye out for any other stations like this one, he turned away from the screen and was about to exit the building when his foot struck something, nearly tripping him. Glancing down, he saw what looked like a gray cylinder. Kneeling down and picking it up, he turned the item over in his hands.

On a hunch, he raised the blaster pistol and found he was able to successfully attach the device to the top. Lowering his eye, he was rewarded with a close up view of the wall.

_A sniper scope,_ he realized, _I haven't seen one of these since the academy._

Leaving the scope attached to the blaster, Kyle made his way out of the building and after, looking around, moved through a triangular cut in the wall, leading him into a darkened space. After tripping twice and nearly falling at an unexpected dip, he called to the Force, his Force Sight power lighting up the space in a soft blue glow. Moving forward, he negoiated several dips, rises and turns in the path. As the way ahead began to brighten some, Kyle closed his eyes and when he opened them once more, his vision was normal again. The space ahead was dimly lit from the starlight above, but was enough for Kyle to see a ridge just below and to his left. And on one side, he spotted a group of stormtroopers at the far side of the room.

_Too far away... or are they_?

Raising the blaster, Kyle looked through the sniper scope, a field of red appearing before him. Adjusting the view, he saw the stormtroopers, the scope zooming in on them. Placing the crosshairs directly on the space between the chest armor and helmet, he pulled the trigger.

For the trooper, the bolt came out of nowhere, striking him in the vulnerable spot. Without the slightest cry, he dropped to the ground. The other two troopers observed this and began to react, but not in time for Kyle's second shot to find its target. The remaining trooper spun and fired wildly, head swiveling, seeking the source of the laser fire. He never saw the streak of crimson until it sliced into him.

Smiling in satisfaction, Kyle lowered the blaster as the third trooper fell. He was about to try a Force Jump down to the plateau when a loud clanking reached his ears. He turned just in time to see a Scout Walker move into view, the wall to his left having obscured the machine. Twin turbolaser cannons swiveled, opening fire even as Kyle tried to retreat, the blast striking the ceiling above him, showering the Jedi with rock and dust.

Coughing, he backed away from the opening until certain he was no longer visible to the Walker's pilot. Calming himself from the sudden shock, Kyle assessed his options. The Walker was too far below to mount an assault with the lightsaber, not to mention exposing himself to its cannons. That's when he remembered the rail gun toting trooper from earlier. Moving back into the room with the triangular building, he found both corpse and weapon, taking the latter and finding it loaded. Going back to the opening, Kyle assessed how best to approach. He wasn't sure this idea would work, but had seen the damage the rocket-powered projectiles could do, as long as he didn't get killed in the process. Flattening himself against the right hand wall, he moved towards the opening, the Walker's alabaster hull coming into view.

_Got to get closer, _he thought, _at this angle, there's a chance the projectile will imbed himself into the wall and that would be bad. _

Advancing forward, he finally had the Walker in the right position just at its pilot spotted him and turned the machine. Mashing the trigger, Kyle managed to get off two shots before a blast from the Walker struck nearby. Retreating, he paused to catch his breath.

_Well, I've given away my position and that Walker pilot is going to be waiting for me. So what now, Katarn?_

There really wasn't any choice.

Reaching deeply into the Force, Kyle gripped the housing of the rail gun and used Force Speed to dash to the opening. The Walker came into view, facing towards him, its cannons pointed up. Kyle fired off two more shots with the rail gun, then dropped to one knee and loosed two more. An instant later, turbolaser fire from the Walker struck the wall behind, the explosion knocking him down, the rail gun flying from his grip. From below came the sound of additional explosions, followed by rending metal as the Walker, mortally crippled by the rail charges, toppled to the ground with a loud crash.

Lying on his side, breathing slowly, Kyle came to the realization that, despite the nearness of the explosion, he was still alive. Sitting up, he cried out, then gritted his teeth as his body let him know it had been wounded. Moving with care, he assessed his condition. The armor was still intact, but there was pain from left arm and both legs, along with his back. With the knowledge he was on a deadline prominent in his mind, Kyle closed his eyes and reached into the Force, seeking its power to heal him. Minutes passed as he felt energy coursing over him, repairing damage and relieving pain. When he opened his eyes once more, the Jedi was able to rise to his feet without discomfort.

Moving to the opening, he observed the twisted mess that had been the Scout Walker, feeling a touch of sadness as his eyes caught the equally twisted form of its pilot.

_Not the way I'd want to go._

Turning his gaze to the plateau below and judging the distance, Kyle reached out to the Force once more, executing a Force Jump that landed him onto the angled surface. Moving carefully, he crossed the plateau and found an elongated triangle shaped opening. Moving inside, he found the interior of the space was large enough to allow him to stand up. Following this latest corridor, he found the right side ended in a dead end while the left side dropped somewhat precipitously to an outcropping below. Beyond was an opening large enough for him to see the buildings he'd encountered earlier. Using the Force to allow him to drop to the outcropping safely, Kyle moved forwards to the opening, able to see the buildings in greater detail. It now appeared to be a single massive structure rather than separate ones, towers at either side and in the middle and what looked to be a hatchway on the far side. Several stormtroopers and Officers milled about below, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

_That'll change soon, _Kyle thought, chuckling to himself.

He also spotted a number of turbolaser cannons scattered about the structure, but none had targeted him. He considered trying to take them out, but was concerned about attracting the attention of all that incoming fire. Looking about, he saw an opening to his left where the rock described a space from which he could see more of the area below. Moving into it, Kyle felt renewed hope. Not only did he still have an unparalleled view of the space below, the rock before him provided cover and protection from any incoming laser fire.

_That just leaves the question of what weapon to use. _

Recalling the advantage the sniper scope had given him, Kyle pulled out the blaster and sighted through the device. His first target was a stormtrooper standing near one of the turbolaser emplacements. With the crosshair sighted perfectly, he squeezed the trigger, the stormtrooper crumpling and falling to the ground. Locating his next target, Kyle sighted the Imperial through the scope.

_This is almost too easy, _he thought, squeezing the trigger once more.

Once the troopers and Officers within sight had all been dispatched, Kyle turned his sights to the turbolaser emplacements, firing on each one until they exploded in a flash of light.

With all the immediate threats seemingly taken care of, Kyle moved to the end of the area he was in, finding an opening in the floor that dropped several feet towards a space at the bottom. Using the Force, he jumped into hole, landing on angled piece of rock at the bottom and finding himself under attack by three stormtroopers hiding in the shadows. Their combined laser fire sent Kyle smashing against the wall, his armor rattled with multiple impacts. Without time to reach for his lightsaber and the blaster still in his hand, Kyle mashed the trigger and fought to aim even as more blasts struck him.

Several of his shots missed, but two of the troopers went down and the third began to back away, giving Kyle the time he needed to reach for his lightsaber, the orange beam igniting with a _snap-hiss. H_urting and angry, Kyle leapt forward, landing on the ground outside the space he had landed in. The stormtrooper fired, but Kyle deflected every shot. Shifting the saber to one hand, he extended the other. The Imperial gave a low cry as he dropped his weapon, hands grabbing for the invisible fingers clutching his throat. He had enough time to cry out in pain as Kyle closed his fist and the trooper dropped to the ground, lifeless.

With the threat dispatched, Kyle felt the pain from his wounds return, driving him to his knees.

_Maybe… getting rid of my shields… was a bad idea. _

It took time, but he was able to use the Force to heal himself again. Standing up, he used Force Sight to help him see the cavernous room he was in, dark except for the space around the buildings. Making sure no more Imperials lay in wait, Kyle moved to the hatch he had spotted earlier. The door was closed, however, and resisted his attempts to open it. He thought about using the lightsaber to cut through it, but that would take time, time he didn't have.

Feeling his anger rise once more, Kyle worked to keep it from taking control, trying to keep his mind clear. There had to be an answer to this. He walked about the room, searching for any other way to get inside the buildings. The sound of a door opening caused him to spin around.

The closed hatchway was now open.

He started to move towards it only to see the door slide shut once more.

_What the…_?

Moving to the door once more, he found it closed and locked. After trying a few times to open it, he resumed his pacing only to hear the door open once more. Turning round, he confirmed it was indeed open. But as soon as he stepped off the rock ledge he was standing on and onto the floor, the door slid shut once more.

_Wait a sec…_

Without taking his eyes off the door, Kyle stepped back until he stood upon the rock ledge once more. At first, nothing happened, but then the door slid open, exposing the interior. Taking a moment to consider what was happening, Kyle happened on a possible answer.

_There must be some kind of security grid in the floor that recognizes the Imperials, but not me. If there's a power source nearby…_

Taking out the blaster and looking through the scope, Kyle cast about for a time until he spotted what looked like a power conduit just inside the door. Focusing the scope tighter in on the image, he grasped the trigger.

_Let's just see what happens if I blow that…_

Squeezing the trigger, Kyle watched through the scope as the conduit was struck and exploded, sparks flying from it. Holstering the blaster, he stepped down, waiting to see if the door would close once again.

It did not.

"Got it! This is exactly what I needed!"

Grinning in pleasure, Kyle dashed across to the doorway and stepped inside. The room turned out to be the bottom level of an elevator shaft. Stepping onto the platform, Kyle pressed the activation switch and held his saber at the ready as the lift ascended. At the top, he found himself in a room nearly identical to the one below. Moving up a short set of stairs to a hatchway, he keyed it open, finding a metal catwalk leading to the center building. Crossing it, Kyle keyed opened another hatchway, finding a silvery-gray corridor with light panels arranged along the floor and ceiling. Another hatchway was visible to his left and a second one at the far end of the hallway. Keying open this hatch and stepping inside, he found himself under attack once more. Two Imperial Commanders were in the space, their elongated headgear covering their heads. Had it not been for having the lightsaber already out, Kyle felt certain they would have killed him with their combined laser fire.

Even with the lightsaber to deflect their own shots back at them, the thick armor the Imperials wore protected them. Frustration reared its head once more and this time, Kyle was unable to resist its siren call. Bringing the saber over his head, he leaned forward and threw it hard, using the Force to control the blade, making a spinning disc of deadly energy. With nowhere to go, both Commanders were sliced open by the blade, their bodies dropping to the deck as the saber flew back to Kyle's waiting hand.

"Such is the fate of all who oppose me," he muttered.

Even as the words left his lips, Kyle paused.

_Did I just say that_?

He took a moment more to consider, then, with a shake of his head, exited the room, moving to a hatchway on the other side. About halfway across he noticed an opening to his right, but decided to forego exploring it for the moment. Moving through the hatchway and across another catwalk, Kyle found himself in a room just like the one he had found at the top of the lift. Finding nothing of interest, he retraced his steps until he reached the opening in the wall he had passed earlier. A group of four fuel drums stood just inside the space and he used the blaster to ignite them before dashing into the room to find a dazed stormtrooper whom he dispatched with his lightsaber. A doorway off to his left led to a brightly lit room that contained an armory. Given the problems he'd run into on this mission, Kyle availed himself of the available stock, charging the blaster to full power as well as grabbing some medpacs along with ammunition for a rail gun, assuming he could find another one.

Exiting the armory, Kyle found two openings in the rock wall at the back of the room. One led to a shaft several meters in diameter and just as deep. With no other pathways available, Kyle retreated and move to the other opening, following the path to a set of stairs carved out of the rock and covered with metal. Ascending the staircase brought him to a new location where an Imperial Probe Droid opened fire. Fortunately, there was also a large fuel drum in the space and with two blaster shots, it exploded, taking the probe droid with it. Emerging onto a plateau of sorts, Kyle found a place in the rock which showed a substance not unlike volcanic lava.

_Is there an active volcano on this asteroid_?

Deciding such musings were for a later time, Kyle checked the rest of the plateau, but found no way to proceed at first. Moving to the edge of the plateau, he did spot a narrow trail angling up onto a space above where he was. The problem was there was a large gap between where Kyle was and the path.

_A Force Jump should get me there, but if I miss…_

Concentrating, Kyle took a running start and leapt into the air. When his left foot struck the path, it seemed he had made it, but then his weight shifted and he began to tilt to the right, towards the abyss below.

Desperately throwing his weight to the left and reaching out, Kyle felt his hands strike the rocky surface. Without pausing, he commanded his feet to move, all but sprinting up the path until he flew off it at the top and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Rolling onto his back and sitting up, it took a minute for the Jedi to realize he had indeed made it and for the moment, was safe.

_I _do not_ want to do that again._

As his racing heart calmed, Kyle scanned the space he was in and saw one whole wall was comprised of the lava-like substance he'd just seen. The area ahead angled up and as he moved that way, he was forced to crawl as he reached an opening in the floor that led down a long shaft to a large box at the bottom.

_Even with the Force, this is probably gonna hurt…_

Sighing, Kyle dropped into the hole, landing atop the box. Allow his body to compress, he rolled off the box onto a smaller one and finally onto the floor. Knees and calves crying out for rest, Kyle was forced to ignore them as a voice cried out.

"Drop your weapons and stay where you are!"

_Oh great._

Rather than engage in battle right away, Kyle chose to use the group of boxes for cover. Listening as footsteps approached, he peered around to see an Imperial office drawing near. Though it pained his legs to do so, he executed a Force Jump, flipping over the large box. The Officer looked up just in time to see the lightsaber blade swing, cutting into him. Spinning around in response to a cry from the Force, Kyle raised the orange blade just in time to deflect a laser blast.

A short distance ahead, near an incline in the rock stood an Imperial fitted out in the garb of an AT-AT pilot. Angling the lightsaber, Kyle deflected more shots at him until the Imperial fell with a cry. With no further enemies in sight, Kyle took a moment to use the Force to bring healing to his aching joints, then moved up the incline, crouching low. About halfway up the ramp, he saw some small, black-colored boxes to either side of the path. An object was visible off to his left and after a moment, he recognized it as an Imperial repeating blaster cannon, the control seat empty.

Lifting his head, then quickly ducking down, Kyle recognized the place he was in. It was the hangar bay he'd seen on the video screen earlier, the Imperial fighters in place and several Imperials milling about the room, far too many to take on without risking his life. But as he looked at the blaster cannon once more, an idea came to him.

Hauling himself up from the path and crouching behind the boxes, Kyle waited for an opportune moment, then jumped into the control seat. It took only a moment more for him to power up the weapon.

Just then, a shout went up.

"There's the intruder! Sound the alarm!"

Swiveling the seat, Kyle took aim on one of the figures, depressing the twin triggers. The cannons four barrels spit diamond-shaped lances of energy. A stormtrooper caught by the blast barely cried out as his armor was ripped apart. Turning to another Imperial, Kyle mashed the triggers, then opened up on the fighters, reducing both to pieces of burning slag. It was not until his eyes detected no further movement that he released the triggers.

Stepping down from the blaster cannon, Kyle observed the destruction he had wrought, and for some reason, it felt good. Seeing an elevator at the far end of the room, he moved towards it, passing the corpses of dead Imperials without so much as a second glance. Activating the lift controls, he was whisked to the second level, where the hatch door revealed the Imperial AT-AT Walker he had seen earlier on the video screen. But with no way to access the machine or any other exit, he turned round only to find himself standing in front of the Walker pilot. The Imperial was standing in a small corridor just off the area Kyle was standing in. Caught by surprise, neither man said anything for a long moment. It was only when the Imperial went for his blaster that Kyle drew his lightsaber, dispatching the Imperial.

Passing back through the hatchway and intending to take the lift back down, Kyle was surprised to see a large group of stormtroopers enter the room. They spotted him almost instantly. Drawing his saber, he prepared himself to deflect blaster fire only to have a rail charge fly in and lodge itself in the wall.

_Sithspit!_

Desperately keying open the hatch, Kyle dived inside just as the rail charge exploded. Fortunately, the hatch absorbed the brunt of the blast. Getting to his feet, he Kyle took a moment to reassess his approach. Rail gun carrying troopers changed things, if one of those charges lodged in his armor…

Kyle shook his head at the mental image.

Keying open the hatchway and risking a look outside, Kyle saw that only a few stormtroopers were still visible, others having taken up positions as the far corners of the bay.

_Probably waiting for me to emerge so they can alert the others; big mistake._

Drawing the blaster and sighting through the sniper scope, Kyle took out both Imperials with precision shots. But that still left the others, including the one with rail gun. Stepping out onto the lift platform, he looked around, but couldn't see them. And then it occurred to him.

_They couldn't be directly below the lift, could they_?

Just then came the hiss of a rail charge, followed by an explosion as it struck the bottom of the lift.

Face twisting in sudden anger, Kyle reached for the lift controls.

_Well, if that's how they want it…_

The lift descended and as it reached the bottom, Kyle heard the shocked cries, followed by screams of pain from the troopers trapped underneath. Leaping off, he turned to see them struggling to get out from underneath. Amazingly, the trooper carrying the rail gun managed to get off a shot, but it was wild and exploded harmlessly against the ceiling. Moving forward, Kyle reached down and yanked the gun away.

"I need this more you do."

Mechanisms straining, the lift continued to push until the mass underneath gave way and with a cry that cut off suddenly, the troopers were crushed underneath. Kyle stood there for a time, staring at the lift, holding the rail gun, a vicious grin on his face. It was only by remembering his mission and that he was running out of time that caused him to turn and leave the hangar bay. Descending the ramp back to where he had entered the space, Kyle found a set of steps liked the ones he had ascended earlier, although this set led down. Moving down the circular staircase, he reached the bottom to find two more stormtroopers. They opened fire even as he raised the rail gun and squeezed the trigger, the charge striking one of the Imperials and exploding. The second advanced, still firing. Still wearing the vicious grin, Kyle raised his hand and used Force Pull to yank the blaster away. Amazingly, the stormtrooper continued to advance, raising his fists.

Pulling the secondary trigger on the rail gun, Kyle launched a charge that lodged in the trooper's armor. Backing away and up the steps, Kyle watched as the charge exploded and the lifeless body was hurled against the wall.

"Fools," he said, "you thought to challenge _me_?"

Again he paused.

Where had that come from?

Had that really been his voice?

What was going on with him?

_I need to talk to Luke._

Satisfied with that thought, Kyle moved forward to a hatchway and through it. In the small room beyond, a lift rose to meet him. Stepping onto it, he was taken down to a lower level . A sense of danger from the Force prompted him to holster the rail gun and have his saber out and ready.

Sure enough, no sooner had he stepped off the lift than a turbolaser cannon in an emplacement on the far side of a large shaft opened fire. Angling the blade, Kyle deflected the incoming shots, sending them back towards the twin-turreted gun. But instead of striking it, the blasts were deflected anew by a shield over the opening in the rock. After confirming the shield was not weakening despite repeated impacts, Kyle looked about, spotting a large crate, a fuel drum and some outcroppings in the rock that could be used for cover. But without a way to disable the turbolaser, it was just a matter of time.

And that's when Kyle noticed a collection of fuel drums just below the turbolaser emplacement.

_Those things always turn to follow their target. Maybe I can get it to blast those drums._

With saber at the ready, Kyle moved to the far side of the cavern, the turbolaser tracking him all the way. When he went as far as he could, the Jedi saw the turbolaser was now firing into the fuel drums. After two blasts, they exploded, the blast destroying the gun emplacement and sending a shower of flames over the edge. Having noticed a lift shaft set into the opposite side with a platform sitting stationary, Kyle noticed the explosion of the fuel drums had not only destroyed the turbolaser, but had affected the lift as well. It began to move, but erratically, beginning to move down, then suddenly changing direction and going upwards.

"The controls have been blasted," he mused, "it must have damaged the lift as well."

Looking at the room across the way, Kyle considered there might be something useful there to help him figure out how to disable or destroy the asteroid's prime weapon. However, there seemed only way across.

"Doc Berth is gonna give me hell the next time he sees me," Kyle said with a grin.

After using the sniper sight to destroy a large fuel barrel sitting on the lift, he reached into the Force even as he watched the platform, timing it until it gone down as far as its track would allow and was beginning to rise. With a running start, Kyle leapt into the shaft, falling towards the lift. Unfortunately, he misjudged the speed of the ascent and hit hard, the impact driving him onto his knees and then onto his side, rolling until he struck the lift track. For a moment, it seemed he might roll off the side, but he was able to get a grip on the side of the lift, holding on for dear life.

Taking a moment to catch his breath and let his aching legs have a break, Kyle rose slowly to his feet, working to maintain his balance as the lift jerked and stopped, rose and fell. Spotting the room he had seen from across the way, Kyle waited until the lift was just above it and jumped into the room, executing a forward roll that absorbed some of the shock. Coming to his feet, he heard a voice call.

"Drop your weapons!"

To his left were two fuel drums, but he could see movement behind them.

_Great choice for cover, idiot_, Kyle thought, drawing his blaster and firing on the drums. The scream of an Imperial joined the explosion as both drums went up.

Finding nothing in the room behind where the drums had sat, Kyle was about to walk across to another room across the way when he saw a figure coming through the arched door

"Hold it right there!"

Whirling around, Kyle saw an Imperial Commander emerge from a room, brandishing a blaster. Gesturing with his hand, Kyle hit the Imperial with a Force Push that sent him sprawling to the ground. Following up with his blaster, Kyle was able to finish the Commander off.

Suspecting more Imperials might be inside, he kept the blaster at the ready, not using the lightsaber since the hum of the blade could give him away. Inside the room, he found another viewscreen like the one he had used earlier. To his right were twin alcoves containing banks of equipment. Turning the corner, he found himself face-to-face with an Imperial Officer. The Imperial went for his gun, but Kyle was far faster.

Beyond an arched doorway, he found a small control panel set into a low post and two corridors arching off like spokes on a wheel. Moving down the first, Kyle found alcoves to either side, some more equipment panels, but little else. As he entered the second corridor, he thought he heard a sound, but it came and went so quickly he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. However, as he stepped into the first alcove, Kyle discovered the sound had been real as a cluster of Imperial interrogation droid floated in front of him. One started to advance, its injector arm leading the way. Gripped by a wave of fear that quickly turned to anger, Kyle threw out both hands, gripping all three machines and mashing them together until they exploded.

Pieces of shrapnel cutting into his exposed skin, but he barely felt it. Feeling a bit shaky from the sudden adrenaline rush, Kyle started to turn when he felt a gun press against his neck.

"Don't even think of moving," a voice warned, "drop your weapons, now."

Feeling his anger surge once more, Kyle responded by using the Force to press the activation stud on his lightsaber. The meter long shaft of energy materialized, cutting through the leg of the person standing behind him. As the man screamed, Kyle drove an elbow back behind him then spun to find two Imperial Officers within kissing distance. The lightsaber was suddenly in his hand and he swung, decapitating both Imperials with a single slash.

Stepping over their bodies, Kyle moved out of the corridor. Reaching the spot where the small control panel was, he noticed one of the controls blinking. Without considering what it might do, he pressed it and… nothing happened.

"Huh, wonder what that did?"

Leaving the panel, he moved to the video screen and activated it. The first three views didn't show anything helpful aside from places he'd already been, but on the fourth click, he was shown a view of some kind of structure he didn't immediately recognize. It was oddly shaped, triangular on side, rectangular on another. Dark-colored, it seemed to be attached to the rock wall behind, a slender tube snaking out of the bottom of the structure and disappearing from sight. Still pondering the structure, Kyle noticed a transport vehicle sitting nearby.

_If I can somehow get that thing up here…_

Moving outside the room and spying a control panel near where he had entered the room, Kyle moved to it. It seemed to be a mechanism for controlling the malfunctioning lift outside. Going on a hunch, he pressed a control and almost instantly felt a warning cry from the Force even as an alarm went off.

"Uh oh, I think I made a mistake. Someone's coming."

He turned away from the panel just in time to see the black-colored transport rise into view, carrying a biker scout and an Imperial pilot with it, both opening fire.

Ducking behind cover, Kyle cursed himself for the error.

"Looks like I've got company."

Neither his blaster nor lightsaber would provide for an effective attack. But there was still one more tool in his arsenal. Grabbing the rail gun, Kyle put his finger on the secondary trigger and stepped from cover. Aiming quickly, he fired the weapon, sending a projectile rocketing towards the biker scout, who cried out in surprise and pain as the charge lodged in his armor.

Kyle ducked back behind cover, hearing the Imperial scream as the charge went off.

_One down._

Stepping back into view, he executed the same technique with the Imperial pilot. Once the second charge had gone off, Kyle stepped out from behind cover to see the transport floating sedately in place.

_Oh boy, here we go again_, he thought with a sigh.

With a running start, he leapt into space, managing to land in the transport's passenger area. Giving himself a moment to recover from the landing, Kyle clambered over the seats, placing himself in the driver's seat. After studying the panel, he pressed the control that sent the transport descending back to where it had come from. Lightsaber at the ready, Kyle waited as the transport exited the shaft and descended into a large room. Moving sideways towards the structure he had seen on the video screen, it came to rest with a gentle bump.

Stepping out, Kyle found himself under attack once more by a pair of stormtroopers.

_Okay, let's see if you guys can actually hit me._

Reaching into the Force, he used Force Speed to dash away from the transport, using the breadth of the room to make it harder for the troopers to track him. As laser blasts reached out for him, Kyle turned in, holding his lightsaber out the side. The trooper he passed barely saw the blur of motion as the energy blade sliced him in two. Heading for the other, Kyle headed directly, then came to a stop inches away. Caught by surprise, the stormtrooper never had a chance to raise his gun before the lightsaber cut into this armor.

With the Imperials taken care of, Kyle took some time to explore the room. The slender pipe issuing from the oddly shaped structure snaked across the floor to a wall that seemed wholly comprised of the lava-like substance Kyle had encountered earlier. A machine was connected to it and as he drew near, Kyle understood what was happening. The Imperials were using the asteroid's own energy to power their primary weapon.

_If I could find some way to sabotage this…_

But even as Kyle began to look for a way to disrupt the power source, he heard the distinctive sound of a rail charge rocketing through the air. Two charges landed nearby and only a quick application of Force Speed saved him from getting blasted. Looking about, Kyle spotted two stormtroopers on the far side of the room, moving towards him.

_I've got to get out of here._

Spotting an opening in the rock wall, he ran towards it and into a darkened space. Unfortunately, it quickly ended in asheer cliff face. Meanwhile, the stormtroopers were continuing to fire rail charges. Several lodged in the ceiling and floor, their concussive blasts striking Kyle. Unable to defend himself against them, he tumbled out of the opening and into space.

_I thought I said I wasn't going to do this again._

When the impact came, it was completely overwhelming. He tried to reach out to the Force, but unconsciousness claimed him first.

Way above, the stormtroopers examined their handiwork.

"There's no way he survived that fall," one commented, then keying his radio, called, "Base, this is TK8252. We have eliminated the intruder. Repeat, we have eliminated the intruder, out."


End file.
